Love That Will Last
by a beautiful mess of twilight
Summary: This is a Leah and Jacob story...you will have to read to find out what happens. I will tell you that there is romance, heartbreak, and pain. R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I own nothing. **_

_**Hi guys, this is my new fanfic and I hope that you like it. This is going to be a Leah and Jacob one because I read one that inspired me to write it, plus I don't think that there is enough of them and I think that they are really cute together. **_

_**So here is the story line:**_

_**Leah has not become a werewolf yet but she does know everything about it because of Seth and Sam. She will end up phasing but the way it's going to happen she won't resent it as much as she does in the book. I don't want to give away too many of my ideas but I hope that you guys enjoy it. Jacob is 18, Leah is 17, and Seth is 16. Leah has already dated Sam. Leah and Jake both sort of have feeling for each other but neither of them will admit it and they cover it up by being mean to each other but don't worry the ice will break.**_

_**Jacob, Seth, and Leah all go to the school on the Reservation. Leah and Jake are both seniors and Seth is a junior. Sue and Billy are not officially together but they spend a lot of time together and it MIGHT come to that, I'm still not sure. Jacob and Bella are friends and Edward is still in the picture. Edward and Jacob get along enough to function but nothing really more then that. **_

_**So here we go and happy reading! **_

**Chapter 1- Shut up Embry!**

_Jacob's POV_

Just another boring morning and just another uneventful school day, I was sitting in the Clearwater's driveway waiting for Seth and Leah to come out and go to school. I beeped for the third time this morning and finally Leah submerged from the front door looking beautiful. Her long black hair was hanging down her back and on her shoulders perfectly and her orange v-neck shirt with jean shorts hugged her perfect body in the greatest way. She had her brown messenger bag over her shoulder and she was closing and locking the door. She walked over to the car and all that could be heard was the soft whine of my radio and the sound of her flip flops clumping against her feet.

"Good morning Jake" She said as she opened the door to my old Rabbit.

"Morning Leah, where's Seth?"

"Sick"

"Oh I see, so in other words skipping?"

"Exactly"

"Ok well we better get going" Leah we being very nice this morning, it was a nice change.

"Yeah whatever" and there she is. She put in her head phones like every morning and just buckled up and waited till we were at school. I hated when Seth skipped because there was no one to talk to for the ten minute drive to school. It seemed like forever and really silent until Leah took out her headphones and started to talk.

"So how is your dad?" I looked at her sort of shocked.

"Oh umm he is doing good, ready for our summer break to hit so that I stop bugging him."

"Oh I see, well my mom can't stop talking about him."

"That's awesome, they would be great together."

"Yeah, so how have you been Leah?"

"Pretty good how about you?"

"Good"

"That's good" we pulled into the school parking lot and I was still shocked that we had a semi conversation, she never did this.

We got out of the car and walked into school together and kept talking. It was awesome because I have had a crush on Leah since freshman year.

"Well I will see you at lunch."

"Ok see you at lunch Leah"

I went to my locker and then went to my first period class. The day went by slowly and then at lunch I sat down at our regular lunch table and started talking to Embry and Quil.

"So dude we saw you and Leah walking in today and things were looking pretty cozy"

"Shut up"

"Some got the hots for Leah"

"Shut up or tonight when we are on patrol I'm going to drawn you in the stream."

"Bring it!"

"Shut up Embry you know Jacob would totally kill you"

"So"

"Hi guys" Leah walked over and sat down across from me and had her usual lunch. Peanut butter sandwich with an apple, pretzels and a bottle of water, than after she ate that she would make her usual trip up to the vending machine and buy a twin pack of chocolate chip cookies.

"What's up Leah?"

"Nothing, hey Jake did you do your anatomy homework."

"Yeah"

"Do you know eight?"

"Oh yeah that was the one about the cat right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok here" I handed her my homework.

"Ok I was just making sure I got it right, thanks"

"Yep"

She got up to throw away her lunch and get her cookies and Embry leaned in close, "Since when does Leah need help on her homework?"

"I don't know maybe she didn't understand it."

"Dude what are you getting in that class?"

"I don't know like a C"

"Yeah and Leah is getting what, like an A"

"So what"

"She totally wants you" I punched him in the shoulder and he sat back down. Leah came and sat back down and finished her lunch.

_Leah's POV_

I was having a really good day today but I was worried that I was making it to clear that I liked Jake. I have liked him since like sophomore year and today without Seth up our butts it was really nice to be able to just talk to him. Embry was giving me weird looks at lunch though and it was creeping me out. I hoped he didn't know, or guess that I liked Jake. I was walking over to get my cookies and I looked back over at the table and Embry was leaned over the table talking to Jake. _Shit! He totally knows!_

I went back to the table and didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say though. I was so worried that everyone knew and I didn't want it to get creepy if Jake didn't like me back. As soon as the bell rang I jumped up and grabbed my books and went to my class.

_Jacob's POV_

I walked over to Embry when lunch was over and smacked him in the back of the head. "Nice going crump"

"What did I do?"

"You scared her"

"No I didn't"

"Shut up Embry" Quil and I both said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I own nothing. **_

**Chapter 2- Stitches**

_Jacob's POV_

"Guys I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, now go away before you do more damage."

Embry walked away and Quil and I walked to our lockers. I got my stuff and then went to anatomy, which I had with Leah. I walked in and sat down next to her, in my seat.

"Sorry about Embry"

"What?"

She looked up from her book.

"I'm sorry about Embry."

"Oh he didn't do anything" She put her book mark in and then put the book in her bag and got all of her stuff ready for class to start.

"Yeah he did, he was acting all creepy today."

"Oh I didn't really notice"

"Oh ok" The bell rang and the teacher came in and started the lame speech that he gave us everyday and we took notes. Then the teacher took in our homework and then class was over. I went to my last period class which was study hall and I sat there and sat there. There was an announcement over the loud speaker calling me down to the office. I grabbed my stuff and went to the office.

"Yes?" I heard someone screaming out in pain in the nurse's office.

"Umm that would be Leah and since there is only 10 minutes of school left we thought that you could take her home."

"Well what is wrong with her?!"

"She fell on the nature walk that her class took and cut her knee open and the nurse is trying to clean it but I'm pretty sure she is going to kill the nurse."

"God, you guys are horrible here, why didn't anyone take her to the emergency room?!"

"I don't know"

"Wow" I ran back to the nurse's office and Leah was lying on the bed grabbing the handles with white knuckles and was starting to shake as the nurse was trying to clean the cut.

"Leah we have to get you to the emergency room" I really wanted to say we have to get you out side before you phase but I kept my mouth shut.

"Jake, help me!" I went over and bent down next to the bed. "Can you walk?"

"No it hurts"

"Ok" I picked her up bride style and yelled at the nurse and secretary as I walked outside with her. I had her hand me my keys and we went outside to my car.

"Jake I feel like any idiot"

"You're fine; we just really need to get that cut looked at"

"I know and then she was making me so mad and I was worried that I was going to phase and then you came and I calmed down a little and…" She looked like she was about to cry and then she said the whole thing about me calming her down, she made a face like she didn't mean to say it out loud.

I opened the car door and set her gently inside and made sure she was ok and then I went around and drove us to the emergency room. "Call your mom"

"I already did, she didn't answer but I left a message and I called Seth and he didn't really care."

"Ok" It started raining while we were driving to the hospital and when we got there and I got out and was going around to lift her out it was pouring. I lifted her out, when the rain hit the cut she screamed in pain. "Leah its ok" She started crying and put her head on my shoulder. I felt so bad because Leah had never cried in front of me except when her dad died. I carried her into the hospital as fast as I could so that the pain would stop. As soon as I went in Carlisle was standing at the front desk, must have been a slow day.

"Jake, what is this?"

"Carlisle she fell and cut her knee open bad." I looked down at her knee and there was blood running down her legging and gushing.

"Oh wow, ok bring her in my room."

I carried her there and laid her down on the table and started to leave the room.

"Jacob Black if you leave me alone I will kill you!"

"Ok" I went back over to her to her and she grabbed my hand. It felt so right to have her petit hand in my hand, even if it was under these circumstances. When her hand hit mine, my life felt complete I like everything in the world would stop if this beautiful woman needed something. I realized that I just imprinted on Leah Clearwater.

"Leah it looks like this is going to need some stitches."

"What?!"

"Yeah it is really deep and I don't want it to get infected."

"Please no!"

"Leah its ok you are just going to talk to me and not worry about it." I leaned her back and looked her in the eyes.

"Ok so what about anatomy class today, was he not like super boring, I swear I almost fell asleep."

"Jake not helping"

"Well then talk to me"

"Ok umm…."

"Ok Leah I'm going to start"

"Umm ok well so how about Embry today, he was pretty crazy at lunch."

"Yes he was I don't know what was up with him."

"Yeah, eerrrrhhhh! He was acting really weird."

"Yeah and then Quil and I both smacked him in the head because of it."

"That's cool, OWWW!!" She was laying there and trying to stay strong and then she looked me in the eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek and that one tear made me want to cry. I felt so bad for her.

"Leah we are almost done."

"Jacob I have loved you since sophomore year when you were the one that held me and let me cry"

I looked at her like it was a lie. "Jake please say something."

"Leah I imprinted on you"

"What?!" Carlisle and Leah both said at the same time. She just laid there and stared at the ceiling. Another tear ran down her cheek as she squeezed my hand again.

"Ok the stitches are done and now I just have to clean it up a little. This is going to burn some but not bad.

"Thank you Carlisle"

"Thanks Carlisle"

"Anytime you guys, now if these stitches break open I want you to come back here as soon as it happens because I don't want it to scar for you. I will leave you two alone while I go run some paper work." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I helped her sit up and I jumped up and sat down next to her.

"So this feeling, the feeling that I want to be by you all the time, that's the imprint?"

"Yeah I think, you feel it too?"

"Of course" She laid her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her waist. Carlisle came back into the room and handed Leah the release papers that she needed to sign.

"Thank you again Carlisle." She started to get down to leave, "Not so fast, you are on crutches for two weeks."

"What, why?"

"Because your leg can't go straight, also you will need to take bathes because it can't get wet for 3 days."

"Ok"

"And then you need to come see me in two weeks so I can take out the stitches."

"Ok" I helped her off the table and start on the crutches and I shook Carlisle's hand and thanked him again.

I helped Leah to the front door of the hospital and I went and got the car. When I pulled up I got out and helped her get in the car.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Sure"

"Well it is Friday night; do you want to go to a movie or something?"

"Sure, can I just go home and change?"

"Sure" I brought her to her house and helped her to the door. "So I will pick you up at like 6? We can go to dinner first?"

"Sure that sounds good" She had a beautiful smile on her face. After she went in to the house I went back to my car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I own nothing. **_

**Chapter 3- I love you**

_Jacob's POV_

"Hey dad I'm home!"

"I'm in the living room" I walked into the living room and there was my dad sitting on the couch watching the highlights from the night before basketball game.

"Hey so how was school?"

"It was great, guess what!"

"What?"

"I imprinted!"

"On who?!"

"Leah Clearwater"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Well you better tell Sam."

"Ok I'm picking her up at 6 to go to dinner and a movie."

"Ok" I ran outside and phased and Sam was on patrol.  
"Wow Jake you imprinted on Leah?!!"

"Yes"

"Wow, well we are having a bonfire tonight and you have to come."

"What time?"

"10"

"Ok we will be there"

"Ok"

I phased down and got dressed then I ran back into the house and took a shower. While I was in there I started thinking about the way Sam reacted, he was to calm about it and it was weird. I thought that he might have been mad or not that calm. I don't know maybe I was being paranoid.

I let it go and got out of the shower and got dressed. I put on khaki shorts and a navy blue t-shirt with flip flops. I combed my hair and then grabbed my wallet and left. I pulled into Leah's drive way about five minutes later and parked. I walked up to the door and knocked. Her mom's car wasn't in the drive way so either she was home alone or only Seth and her were home.

"Hold on I will be there in a minute, come on in the door in unlocked." I take that as she is home alone. I went into the house and heard her trying to get around upstairs. She started to come down stairs and I went to the bottom and saw her. She was wearing a tight black shirt with rhinestones at the top and jeans, than she had her hair curled at the ends. She had black flip flops on and still had the crutches, which I didn't think were going to last this long. She was almost at the bottom and then she tripped and fell into me. I caught her and she started to laugh.

"Are you ok Leah?"

"Yeah, are you ok? Thanks for catching me"

"Ha-ha yeah I'm fine and anytime." She stood up and we left. I helped her in the car and then went around a pulled out.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I don't care, you pick"

"Ok do you like Chinese?"

"Like love it!"

"Good we will get that and I hope you don't mind but the pack is having a bonfire tonight."

"Oh that will be cool to see everyone. What time?"

"10"

"Ok so its 7 now, sorry that I took so long getting ready, it's hard with crutches."

"No it's ok, I understand."

"Ok so Chinese it is"

"Ok" I drove us to the best Chinese restaurant I knew of and we went in and ordered our food. It came and we ate it then I was getting ready to go and pay. She came up to the front with me, "Thanks for dinner Jake it was amazing"

"You're welcome and it was really good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

I paid and then we went out to the car. "Well we have any hour until the bonfire, what about some ice cream?"

"Oh that sounds delicious."

"Ok" we went to an ice cream parlor and I got Leah seated and comfortable at a table outside and then I went in and got us ice cream. I came out and I guy was sitting at our table talking to Leah; she looked uncomfortable so I went over.

"Yeah this is my boyfriend Jake, Jake this is Ricky."

"Here is your ice cream Lee," I shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you Ricky"

"Yeah same to you, well I will let you go." He got up really fast and left.

"So your boyfriend huh?"

"Well yeah I mean I guess, umm well that is if that's what you want?"

"Of course that's what I want, Leah Clearwater would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love nothing more then to be your girlfriend."

"Well that's good" We laughed and ate our ice cream then when we were done we went to the bonfire.

It was on the beach by Sam's house and most of the guys were already there when we got there. I opened the trunk and got the blanket that I was supposed to bring and I grabbed my sweatshirt out of the trunk to and put it over my arm. I went over to the car and helped Leah over to the fire. I never realized that crutches would be so hard in the sand, but believe me they are. We finally made it to the fire and I laid down the blanket and she sat down. I sat down behind her and she leaned against me. It felt so right.

"So you and Jake?"

"Yes Seth, get over it"

"I was just making sure jeeze sis."

The bonfire went on for awhile and then the fire started to go down a little and it started to get cold. I looked down at Leah and she had goose bumps.

"Lee do you want my sweatshirt?"

"Do you want it?"

"No I'm like a heater in itself."

"Ok" I unzipped the sweatshirt and put it around her shoulders and she pulled it around her. After about half and hour all the guys started splitting up to go on the beach with their girlfriends.

"Leah do you want to go watch the water?"

"You know, I know that's code for you guys."

"No I mean for real watch the water, not their code."

"Sure I would love that."

"Ok" I got up and she started to get up but I just wrapped the blanket around her and carried her over to the spot that I wanted us to be. The stars were perfect tonight and waves sounded amazing. I laid her down and then laid down next to her. She curled up beside me.

"You are really warm"

I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my chest. Her legs were intertwined with mine and I was so comfortable.

"Jake would you have believed someone if they would have said that we were going to be together?"

"No"

"Me either but I like this."

"I like this a lot"

"Me to" she looked up at me and her big brown eyes made me melt. We just looked at each other for a long time and it was like we were having the most meaningful conversation of our lives.

The wind blew the hood of my sweatshirt up over her head and we both laughed. She was so adorable when she laughed.

"Lee, I don't know if this is too early to tell but…"

"I love you" we both said it at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I own nothing. **_

**Chapter 4- A Disease**

_Jacob's POV_

She laid her head back done and I could feel her smiling. She pulled the sweatshirt over herself more when the wind blew.

"Are you cold?"

"A little but I'm fine with you here"

"Come on we can go back to my house and get my dad's truck. Then we can come back and sit in the bed of it and I can get you another blanket or sweatshirt."

"No, I'm too comfortable here."

"Ok" We both started to fall asleep so when I heard foot steps behind me. I turned my head enough to see but not enough to wake her up. It was Sam, "we are all leaving."

"Ok can you grab her crutches?"

"Yeah" He came over and got her crutches and I picked her up and she snuggled her face into my neck and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Jake where are we going?" she said groggily.

"I'm going to take you home."

"But no one will be there, my mom is out of town and Seth is sleeping at Quil's house."

"Ok" I carried her back to the car and set her in the front seat and buckled her up. Then I put the crutches in the back seat and closed the door.

"Thanks Sam."

"Yep, Jake I just wanted to tell you, you got a great girl in that car so do not screw it up or rush it. She is a great person inside and outside and I don't want her to get hurt anymore."

"I understand, thanks Sam."

I got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I brought Leah to my house and carried her into my room and laid her on the bed and covered her up. Then I went on in the living room and slept on the couch. Before I fell asleep I looked at the clock and it was 3:48am. I fell asleep and woke up at about 9:30 and went into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge, _Jake went to Charlie's will be fishing all day till late tonight. –Dad_

So I have the whole house to myself all day, awesome. I made some breakfast for Leah and I, eggs, bacon, toast and potatoes. I poured two glasses of orange juice. As I was putting all the food on plates I heard little footsteps and crutching sounds coming down the hall.

"Well good morning Jacob Black."

"Good Morn…" I turn around and she was just in a tank top that must have been under her t-shirt and a pair of my boxers.

"I hope you don't mind that I barrowed them."

"No they look great on you. I made breakfast."

"It smells amazing; I didn't know that you could cook."

"Well once you become a werewolf and can eat for three people, your dad gets pretty sick of cooking so much, so you pick up a few things."

"Well I hope those few things taste as good as this smells." We sat down and ate our breakfast.

"So what happened last night after I fell asleep?"

"Sam came over to tell us that everyone was leaving and he carried your crutches up to my car while I carried you, then you told me that no one would be home at your house so I brought you here so you wouldn't be alone and I slept on the couch. Now my dad is fishing all day and we are eating breakfast."

"Oh ok, what time did we get here?"

"3:30am or so"

"Wow, thank you for letting me sleep here and sorry that I kicked you out of your bed, you could have slept there I would have crashed on the couch."

"No it's all good I wanted you to be comfortable."

"Well thank you"

"No problem"

We finished our breakfast and I started to clean up.

"Here let me wash the dishes."

"No I got it."

"No Jake it's the least I can do."

She took the plates from me and started washing them. "Sam and Emily are having a picnic today to tell us some news."

"Oh I hope she is pregnant!"

"I doubt it, they aren't even married yet."

"So you don't have to be married to get pregnant."

"Yeah but…"

"I don't know"

"Well if you didn't want to go home before the picnic a lot of my sisters' clothes are still in their bedroom if you wanted to check it out and shower her."

"Ok sounds good."  
After she was done washing the dishes she went into my sisters' room and found something. She came out to the living room where I was sitting watching TV. She sat down on my lap and laid her head on my chest. "Thank you again Jake,"

"Really don't worry about it I wouldn't want you being at your house by yourself this long."

"Ok" She stayed like this for awhile and then I looked at the clock and it was 12.

"We got to start getting ready because the picnic starts at 1:30"

"Ok" She got up and went into my sisters' bathroom and took a bath while I took a shower in my shower. I got out first and went into my room and got dressed. I heard her get out and start to get dressed. I was ready first and I went and sat on the couch. I got a text message from Sam, _Bring ice and a couple 2-liters of pop, thanks._

"Lee hurry up we have to stop and got pop and ice."

"Ok I'm trying, crutches fully suck!" She came out 5 minutes later wearing a red t-shirt with a white skirt that flowed out at her hips making her look even more perfect and the flip flops she wore last night. "I'm not to over dressed am I? I came go but some shorts on."

"No, you look beautiful."

"Thanks" her cheeks started to darken with red. We left and I stopped at a gas station on the way there and got the pop and ice. We finally got to Sam and Emily's house and I helped her get out and then grabbed the ice and pop. We walked to the back of the house where the party was and no one was there yet. So we went into the house to see if they needed any help.

"Hey Emily, you need help?"

"No thanks Jake but thank you so much for bringing ice and pop, Leah you look gorgeous."

Emily also had a skirt on but hers was a little different. "Here Jake take this out to the table."

"Ok" She handed me a big bowl of pasta salad and I carried it out.

"Thanks Emily" Leah was blushing again.

Leah followed me out the door to the picnic tables and sat down. "I hate these stupid crutches I feel useless."

"You are not useless, just sit there and relax."

"Ehh!"

She was so mad that she couldn't help. I went in and out carrying all the food outside till all the guys started to come and then I sat down by Leah.

"Wow Leah Clearwater in a skirt!" I heard the familiarly hated voice from behind us. I stood up to meet the face of Caleb Hawkins, our packs close neighbor in the werewolf world. Caleb was the leader of a pack of six and all of them were here.

"How you doing Jake?"

"Pretty good you?"

"Great actually"

"You remember Leah, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, really, when did that happen?"

"Just recently actually, I imprinted."

"On Leah Clearwater, wow"

"I would really appreciate it if you stopped saying her name like it's a disease."

"Well from what I remember from when we were kids, she was like a disease to you." I looked down at Leah and she was looking down at the table. "Caleb why don't you just go sit down at your table and leave us alone."

"Fine, fine, wouldn't want to cause trouble for the happy couple." I wanted to punch him so bad but then I looked over to see Emily giving me a look like just let it go.

I sat back down and Leah took my hand. She was shaking a little but I think it was because she was upset.

_Leah's POV_

I was a disease to Jacob? How could I live with that? I mean granted we were like 7 or 8 but still. I wanted to leave so bad but I knew I had to stay for Emily. When Jake sat back down I took his hand. He was the only thing that could calm me down. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Leah I am so sorry, I love you and that creep is going to pay."

I just nodded and smiled to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I own nothing. **_

**Chapter 5-Caleb**

_Jacob's POV_

Once everyone was there and settled, Sam and Emily stood up.

"Guys we would like to tell you guys something."

They looked at each other and then Sam spoke, "Our pack is combining with Caleb's"

All the guys stood up and started yelling.

"What?! NO!"

"There is no way!"

"Guys if you combine there is a better chance that we will catch Victoria, we will have double the ground and double the wolves."

"I don't care we are not doing this!"

"No, you are, it has already been decided"

"Sam how could you!" Leah said standing up, "You know how much this pack and has worked to get where they are today, and this is just a low blow, a blow to their pride and everything. How can you do such a thing to your own brothers?"

"Leah until you are apart of this pack, you have no say in this packs decisions."

All at once the guys said, "Yes she does!" She sat down and Sam told everyone to sit.

"Listen, this may not be permanent but it will be in place until Victoria is killed, it is our job as werewolves to protect the people and unless we combine we are not going to be able to do that."

I got up and so did Leah, Quil, Embry, and Jarred and we all left. I was not going to put up with this anymore and listen to Sam blab on about all this shit!

I helped Leah into the car and then I drove away. I was shaking so badly, "Jake its ok, don't worry it will all be ok."

"Leah how can you say that when our pack is combining with that fucking asshole Caleb's pack?"

"Jake just take a deep breath or pull over because I don't want you to phase in the car, please Jake."

"I won't don't worry." She placed her hand on mine and that instantly calmed me down. I drove us back to my house and I sat in the drive way trying to calm down. She just sat there with me and kept her hand on mine. We got out and went and sat on the swing in my back yard. We sat there for awhile and then Leah's mom called her phone.

"Hi mom"

"Wait what?"

"Ok" she started shaking and I started to get worried.

"Ok"

"OK! Bye" She shut the phone and threw it into the tree close by. She stood up on one leg and was shaking really bad. "Leah its ok, what happened?"

"My mom is staying in Florida for another week."

"So what, that's ok, you can stay at my house and everything will be ok"

"No it won't because Seth is just going to keep skipping school and then my mom is going to come home and blame me!" She was shaking so violently now that I stood up.

"Leah I don't mean to scare you but I think you are going to phase."

"What, no!" She started to cry and shake more. Then with a burst of red and white, there was a giant light grey werewolf standing in front of me. In wolf form Leah still had the same beautiful brown eyes that she always had. I told her to wait there and I ran in the house upstairs and got her some clothes and then I went out and phased with her after running in the woods and taking off my clothes. Leah was finally relaxed after I phased.

"So how does it feel?"

"Amazing, I feel so free and open and ready to run."

"Well I'll race you to the creek"

"You're on" and she was off running. "Cheater!"

She beat me there and it really surprised me. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know it just feels amazing,"

"Yeah I know and now you stitches will heal faster. We should go see Carlisle today."

"OK" We walked back and phased down and got dressed. She had an olive green shirt and khaki shorts. I put on the same thing I had on.

I took her hand and we walked to the car and drove to the hospital. We went in and saw Carlisle again. He put us in the same room and told us he would be back in a couple of minutes to take out the stitches. He told her just to lie down and relax. I stood next to the bed and held her hand.

"So…"

"So…"

"Well at least you are apart of the pack now."

"Yeah I think I'm going to like it"

"That's good, I like it for the most part, and just sometimes I wish I could be normal."

"Jacob you are not normal but I love you for it"

I bent down and started to get closer to her and she raised her head up slightly. I leaned in a little closer then our lips met. We had just shared our first kiss. Our lips parted and we were both breathing heavy.

"Wow" she said.

"Ok let's take a look at those stitches."

Carlisle said as he stepped into the room. "So I hear you phased for the first time Leah?"

"Yes"

"Well that is good because now you will heal a lot faster, but this also means that you can only come and see me because I know how to treat you guys."

"Ok thank you"

"Ok well we are going to take out these stitches so that it can finish healing."

"Ok will it hurt?"

"Yes, I have to just pull them out and then you will be done."

"Ok, Jacob?"

"I'm right here"

"Ok" she held my hand and closed her eyes, "Ok go for it"

He started to take out the stitches and she held my hand harder. He was done fast and the loosened her grip on my hand. "Are you done?"

"Yep just have to clean it up."

"Ok" She looked at me and I could tell her was glad it was over. He finished cleaning it and told her that she wouldn't need the crutches just a little help for a few hours. I told him I would make sure she got around. We thanked him and then we left. "Do you want me to take you home so you can get some stuff to bring to my house?"

"Ok"

"Ok and I will pick you up in about two hours?"

"Sounds good"

I drove to her house and dropped her off. Before she got out she turned to me and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and she placed her hand on my cheek. I pulled her close and slowly our tongues began to dance. We parted and she got out of the car slowly and walked to her house. I waited until she got home and then I went to my house. My dad was there.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Jake, umm I'm going to Florida to meet Sue down there and you can't tell Leah. Her mom doesn't want her to know. Now I want you to keep an eye on her and she can spend the night here or you can sleep there, just if there is 'stuff' going on be smart please?"

"Ok dad" He left and I went and started to pick up the house a little.

_Leah's POV_

Seth still wasn't home so I went upstairs and started to pack a few things in my bag. I grabbed my favorite blanket and pillow, a couple outfits, a bathing suit and my make up. I went down stairs to get something to eat really fast. I was walking down the steps when I heard something in the house.

"Hello?"

"Hi my peach" Caleb walked out from the doorway and leaned against the door jam.

"How did you get in here?!"

"The front door was open"

"Well you can just let yourself out the same door you came in."

"Not so fast, I thought that we should get to know each other a little better. I see you are off the crutches."

"Yes now leave"

"Hey sweetheart, I just wanted to get to know you since we are going to be in the same pack."

"You can stop calling me pet names and I will never call you one of my brothers"

"Well I guess that is just too bad missy, because I am now your brother but if you want me to be your boyfriend that can be arranged."

"Ewww! I am dating Jacob"

"Well he can be taken care of"

"If you do anything to him I will do something to you!"

"Oh I guess I hit a nerve"

"I'm going to rip off your nerve endings if you don't leave"

"Listen girly!" He came at me and grabbed me and held me up in the air by my neck against the wall. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I couldn't breathe and I was trying to get him off of me.

"You listen here; I'm going to kill Jacob if you don't start to do what I say." He let me go and I fell to the ground and started coughing. He held my head up and made me look at him.

"Now run upstairs and if you tell Jacob I did this to you I will kill you and Jacob." He smacked me across the face and left. I went upstairs and put a light scarf on to cover up the bruises his hands left and tried to cover up the bruise and cut that was on my cheek. I was trying to stop crying when I heard the front door open.

"Lee?" It was Jacob. I tried to wipe away the tears.

"Up hear Jake, you can come up." I heard him start to come up the steps. Then in my make up mirror I saw him leaning against the door.

"Hey Lee how are…what happened to your face?"

"Nothing" I shut off the mirror tried to cover it up with my hair. I got up and went to grab my stuff. He sat me down on the bed and pushed my hair gently behind my ear. I wouldn't look at him.

"Leah what happened? Who did this?!"

"No one, it's nothing." He started to pull off my scarf.

"Leah seriously what happened?!"

"Nothing Jake,"

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me it's nothing."

I looked up and couldn't do it. I fell into his chest and started crying. He held me there and rubbed my back.

"Jake, I didn't mean to, and he came in, and I thought I locked the front door, and he threatened to hurt you, and then he held me up, and then he hit me."

"Who?!"

"Caleb" I started to cry harder and Jake started to shake.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I own nothing. I would love to thank **__**LoveIt12**_**3 and **_**LaylaBlackwater3 and all the other reviewers that have been such a great encouragement to me. Thank you.**_

**Chapter 6- The Feeling In My Right Arm**

_Leah's POV_

"Caleb?"

"Yeah, Jake don't do anything, he said that he is going to kill you."

"Leah he hit you! He choked you and then threatened you!! I am going to do something!"

I pulled myself closer to him and kept crying, "Jake please, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Leah if he is doing this now then what will he do next? Will he hurt you worse then this?!"

"I don't know but let's just let it go, please?"

"No Leah I'm sorry I can't just let this go."

"Jake…"

_Jacob's POV_

I pushed Leah's chin up to meet my eyes and I wiped away her tears, "We need to go and tell Sam"

"Please no"

"Leah, he needs to know"

She just laid her head on my chest and I felt the warmth from her tears again. I held her closer and started to rub her back in efforts to calm her down. Slowly she stopped crying and I brought her down stairs and set her on the counter and got her some ice. I gently placed it on her cheek; she winced a little when I placed it on her cheek. I felt so bad for her, how could I let this happen. I wanted so badly to rip Caleb to pieces, I couldn't believe that he did this to her. We grew up with him and we didn't get along but I never thought that he would do something like this. Leah still had a tear stained face. I tried to wipe them away.

"Leah I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"It's not your fault"

"Yes it is, I shouldn't have left you here alone."

"Jake it isn't your fault, this is my house."

"I know but still…"

"Jake there was nothing you could do."

"Ok, well let's go see Sam and the elders"

"Ok" I sent a mass text message to all the guys and Sam and told them that there was an emergency meeting at the bonfire spot on the beach and that the elders needed to be there. They all text back and said they would meet me there. We left Leah's house and brought all her stuff she would need to stay at my house. We went to the meeting and when everyone got there we had Leah's face covered by her hair and her scarf on.

"Jake what is this emergency about?" all the guys wanted to know. Once everyone that needed to be there was there I started.

"Today I went to pick up Leah from her house; I went inside and saw this." I pushed her hair gently out of her face and took off her scarf.

"Oh my god, Leah what happened?"

Sam got up and came over to get a better look.

"Sam," This was hard for her because she hadn't had a conversation with him since he imprinted on Emily. "Caleb came in my house and attacked me and threatened me and Jake."

I could tell she was ready to cry and that she didn't want to cry in front of them so I rubbed her back and pulled her close for support.

"Leah…" Seth got up and came over to his sister. He hugged her and she hugged him back. It was something that she really needed.

"Sam I refuse to join a pack with someone that did this to my sister."

All the guys said the same thing. That they weren't going to join a pack that would do something like this to family. I was glad that everyone was on our side because I don't know what we would have done if the guys would have said nothing.

"Sam what's the plan?"

"I have to meet with the elders and then I will let you guys know."

"Sam that won't be necessary, we have decided that the packs will not be joining together and Caleb and his pack will be banished from our land, if they step foot on our land then they are to be killed." The oldest of the elders said. I was so happy that there would be justice for my baby.

"Well the elders have spoken and I will go talk to Caleb, Jake I want you and Leah to spend the night in the same place tonight and let us know where that is because we will patrol around it all night. Caleb has balls and will not be afraid to test his luck."

"Ok we will be staying at my house."

"Ok I want you in that house to stay by 9 o'clock and I want the doors locked not that, that will do a lot to stop him but it will slow him down enough for you two to phase."

"Ok"

He gave directions to all the guys for patrol tonight and everyone was on patrol all night. Leah and I got back in my car and headed to my house. I stopped and picked up some food at the grocery store and got her some ice cream before we went to my house. I also stopped and rented a bunch of movies that we hadn't seen and we were ready for the night. I got a couple romance, a couple comedies and a couple action movies. We got to my house at about 8 and I carried everything in the house and then went and parked the car in the garage. When I came back in Leah was just finishing up putting all the groceries away and the air mattress she brought was all made up on the floor of the living room. It was a queen size and bigger then my bed. She had pillows and whole bedding set all on it.

"Wow"

"Sorry I hope you don't mind that we sleep in the living room."

"We?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to."

"No I want to" I went into the kitchen and she had the popcorn in the microwave and it was almost done. I went into my bedroom and put on some gym shorts and took off my shirts. I came out and Leah turned around and then just stopped. "Do you want me to put a shirt on?"

"Umm no, I mean, no I mean, if you want but you don't have to." I started to laugh a little and then went over to her and pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you go and put on your pajamas and we will start the movies."

"Ok" I let her go unwillingly and while she changed I went and got the popcorn and put it in a bowl and went and laid down on the bed.

"Babe, what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, you pick."

"Ok Dukes of Hazards it is." I put the DVD in and just as it was starting she came out and laid down next to me. She snuggled into my chest and pulled a blanket up on her perfect legs. I put the popcorn in front of her and she ate some of it but I ate most of it. When the popcorn was gone she put the bowl on the floor and got closer to me. I laid down more and got comfortable and she used my chest as her pillow. I kept my arms around her and held her close. By the end of the movie she was out cold. It had been a long day for her and I was tired but was afraid to sleep. I knew the guys were all on patrol but I still didn't want to go to sleep. I didn't trust Caleb at all and it scared me. Finally at about 2am and the third time of watching the movie because I didn't want to move Leah, I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and Leah and I were both on our sides and I had my arms wrapped around her and her back was pressed against me. She was using my right arm as a pillow and my left was resting on her hip. She was still sleeping and I was comfortable where I was even though I couldn't feel my right arm. I didn't care though, if my Leah was comfortable I would give up the feeling in my right arm for her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 7- Seth, I Need to See Him!**

_Jacob's POV_

Finally Leah started to wake up and she rolled over to face me. "Good morning Jake."

"Morning Lee" Ibent my head down and kissed her forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazing, how about you?"

"Good" She leaned up and kissed me. This kiss was the greatest kiss I was ever given, her warm lips made a burn sensation on my lips that was the greatest feeling in the world. She leaned in harder and I held her close. She placed her hands on the sides of my face and I intertwined my fingers in her beautiful hair. I was being as gently as possible because I didn't know if she was still sore. Her tongue danced on my lips begging for entrance. I slowly parted my lips and we deepened the kiss.

She climbed on top of me and leaned down and kissed down my neck. She kissed up to my ear and then whispered, "I love you Jacob Black and I'm going to show you how much." I started to get hard just by what she said. She kissed down my neck, then my chest and then came back up and kissed me. I rolled us so I was right above her. Slowly I kissed down her neck and started to pull off her shirt. I got it all the way off and kissed from her belly, up to her perfect breasts, and back up to her gorgeous lips. She was breathing heavy and so was I. I continued to kiss her and then slowly her hands started to run against the rim of my shorts. Her fingers started to gently pull them down and I continued to kiss her. She got my shorts off and I started to pull hers off.

She stopped me still breathing heavy, "Jake I have never done this."

"Me either"

"Ok I trust you"

"I love you" She returned the conversation with another passionate kiss. I finished getting her shorts off and then started working on her panties while she pulled off my boxers. My boxers were off first and then I pulled her panties off. We kept kissing and I kissed down her neck. Slowly I started to lower myself on to her. I looked at her and she gave me a nod and I kept going. When I got to her entrance I gently and slowly entered and she let out a whimper and then kissed me. A single tear left her eye and I kissed it away. Once she adjusted, and was ready we continued. We started to grind our hips together and breathing heavier and kissing harder. She rolled us over again and grinded harder. I reached around her and grabbed her ass and kept kissing her. I thrust hard into her and moaned and came down and kissed me again.

Soon we both reached our climax. When we came down she kissed me and I pulled out and she laid down next to me still breathing heavy. I put my arm around her gently and pulled the blanket up on her and me and the she kissed my chest one last time.

"Wow Jacob"

"No Leah that was amazing"

"You're amazing"

"Well thank you, you aren't too bad yourself." She laughed a little and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Lee"

"I love you too Jake"

We laid there just relaxing until my phone started vibrating on the coffee table. I reached over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jake it's Sam Caleb is trying to get through the lines, I need you to stay where you are and be ready. If he gets through we will be at the house in 2 minutes."

"Ok" He hung up and I turned to Leah.

"We have to get dressed, Caleb is trying to break through the line and we have to be ready."

"Ok" She got up and started to get dressed. I got up and went over to her one last time and picked her up by the ass and she wrapped her arms and legs around me as we kissed. I set her down and let her finish getting dressed. I put on the same shorts and she put on shorts and a t-shirt that she didn't care about incase we had to phase fast.

I went around the house and made sure all the doors and windows were locked and then I went and looked out the kitchen window at the back of the house. I looked out and saw that there were two giant wolves standing in the forest behind my house. I knew it was Jared and Paul just by their coloring.

I went back to the living room and went to sit down by Leah. She was shaking from fear not anger.

"Jake I'm scared"

"There is nothing to be afraid of; there are eight of us and only six of them."

"Yeah but someone can get really hurt because of me."

"Everyone will be ok; the only one that is going to get hurt is Caleb."

"Ok" All this talk about hurt I made a quick phone call.

"Hey Carlisle it's Jake, I just wanted to let you know that we might need you to help set some broken bones tonight." Leah winced away when I said that and I pulled her closer to me.

"Ok Thanks doctor" I hung up and held Leah.

"I promise everything will be ok"

"I know but I'm still scared"

"Don't be"

"I am though"

"Ok well how about this, if things start to get ugly, run to the creek where we raced to when you first phased and hide there and I will come and get you."

"Ok but I'm not leaving you"

"You will if it gets bad"

"No Jake I am never leaving you"

"Leah I don't want you to phase either, I don't want you to get more hurt and being new at this, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Jacob…" I kissed her forehead and she held my hand. I could tell she was scared and I didn't know how to ease her fear. I held her close and then there was a banging on the door. I knew it was Caleb so I went over and opened the door and shoved him in the front yard and ran outside and phased. He phased to and then Leah came running outside. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes even from where I was standing. Caleb lunged at me and I dodged him and then pinned him against the ground. I heard paws hitting the ground and looked up thinking it would be my pack but it ended up being Caleb's. In seconds I was pinned to the ground and being hit in the face.

_Leah's POV_

Where were Sam and Paul and Jarred and Quil and everyone? Jake told me not to phase but I couldn't just stand her and let him get hurt. I phased and went after the small gold wolf and took him down. Then he turned on me and had me pinned and started smacking me.

_Jacob's POV_

I looked over and Leah was down on the ground and being hit in the face. Her body was laying limp on the ground and I growled and snarled. I bit hard into his arm and he whimpered in pain. I threw him off of me and went over to help Leah. I threw the gold wolf off of him and went to her side. Her body was just lying there, not moving. I heard the guys from my pack coming up behind us. Caleb jumped on my back and I heard a bone in my arm break, I also felt it. He bit into my shoulder. I howled in pain and someone pulled him off of me. I landed on the ground and looked around and Seth was by Leah. I pulled Leah into the woods and ran to the house and grabbed some clothes for her and ran back. I was in human form and I went over to her and told Seth to go help them. Leah was still in wolf form and I needed her to phase down.

"Leah I know you are in a lot of pain right now but you need to phase down, I have clothes for you and no one will see you, I just need you to phase down please." She did as I asked her and I dressed her fast but gently. Then I went out to see what was going on and all but Caleb and two of his guys were down. I phased and went after Caleb. He turned and scratched my face as I flew past him.

I fell to the ground and could see the blood on my cheek. Caleb came over and bit into my leg and broke it. Someone pulled him off and I looked up and it was Sam. Caleb got away one last time and Caleb punched me with his big paw and I blacked out.

_Sam's POV_

I hated this kid Caleb; he had now hurt two of my brothers and our sister. I ripped him apart and killed him. All of his other guys were free to go, if they stayed on there land. Without their leader they would be hopeless. As soon as they were gone I phased down and got dressed. I dialed Carlisle's number and told him what happened. He told us to get them to the hospital and he would meet us there. We got Jacob in my car, Leah and Jarred in Paul's car. Jake and Leah were both blacked out and Jarred just needed some stitches. We got them to the hospital and they brought Leah and Jacob into rooms and Carlisle started to work on Leah. She wasn't in that bad of shape and he got her hooked up fast and stitched up and she just needed a splint on her arm and she had a concussion. He went into Jake's room and started to work. Jake needed a cast on his leg, his arm, and a lot of stitches. He was in a coma and Carlisle was keeping a good eye on him. Leah started to wake up and we were all at her side in seconds.

"Where is Jake?! Why isn't he in here?!"

"Leah, he is in a coma" Seth said as gently as he could. She started to get up, "No Leah you have to stay here until you are healed."

"No I need to see Jake, I need to help Jake"

"Leah he will be ok, just give him a couple days."

"Seth, I need to see him!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 8- Till Death Do Us Part, love you**

_Leah's POV_

I needed to see Jake; I needed to be by his side. Carlisle came back in my room to check on me.

"Well Miss Clearwater how are you feeling?"

"It's Leah and I'm feeling fine I just need to see Jake."

"Well I can't walk around yet because I want you to heal right."

"Ok then roll me over there in a wheel chair or something because I need him."

"Leah he is in a coma,"

"I know I don't care I need to see him and help him get through this. He helped me through so much and I need to help him now."

"Ok I will go get you a wheel chair." He came back in a minute with a wheelchair. Jarred and Seth helped me into the wheel chair and then Seth pushed me over to Jake's room. I went in and I saw him lying in the bed helpless with casts, and tubes, and monitors all hooked up to him. Seth wheeled me over right next to the bed and as soon as he left I collapsed I was holding Jake's hand and had my head rest on his arm. I was crying so hard that I could barley here anything.

"Jake you told me nothing would happen, I need you to be here, I need you to get through this." I kissed his hand and kept crying. Then there was a raspy voice that broke the silence, "Now no more tears on that beautiful face" the raspy voice was Jake's and he lift my chin up and I looked him in the eyes.

"Oh Jake!" I stood up carefully and kissed him gently on forehead. He got that cheesy grin on his face and he started to laugh a little but then he coughed. "There's my girl"

"Jake, I thought you weren't going to make it and I was so worried and I love you"

"Lee I love you too but I told you not to phase"

"I know but you needed help and I saw them hurting you"

"Lee I would have been fine, now you are hurt to."

"Yeah but you aren't fine."

"Yeah I am Lee"

"Jacob you are in the hospital"

"So are you"

"Yeah but I'm almost healed."

"So am I"

"Jake stop, we aren't going to fight about this." Carlisle came into the room.

"Oh Jacob, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Good now that I got my girl next to me." I smiled and kissed his hand.

"Well she is beautiful and you will be able to be released in the morning. And Leah you are free to go home now if you would like."

"I won't be leaving his side"

"That's fine; I'm going to go tell the guys that everyone in here is doing great."

"Thanks Carlisle."

After he left I just laid my head down and told Jake to get some rest. After he fell asleep there was a knock on the door and in walked Bella and that leech Edward.

"Hey Leah we heard that someone here might need some cheering up." She came in and was too loud and he woke up.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey Jake how are you feeling?"

"Ah pretty good, how about you, that baby is making you look pretty big" Bella was pregnant with that leech's baby and she was looking horrible. She insisted on keeping that baby even though it could very well kill her and she may not be able to be turned into a vampire. I hated her because she had caused my Jacob so much pain and then still left him for a leech.

"I'm feeling ok; the baby should be here in about 2 weeks."

"Wow, you will have to bring the baby over for us to see."

"Yeah" She stayed for awhile and talked and Edward didn't say much. She was happy that Jake had imprinted and glad that it was me, blah, blah, blah. Whatever they left after about an hour and I left Jake and me alone again.

"She does look pretty when she's pregnant doesn't she?"

"Sure" I looked at me and kissed me because he knew that I hated her.

"I love you Leah"

"I know I love you too" Sam came into the room.

"Jake I wanted to talk to you two"

"Ok"

"Caleb is dead and his pack is gone."

"Sam I am so sorry, it is my entire fault that Jake and Jarred got hurt, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have phased and then Jake and Jarred wouldn't have come over and tried to help me and then got themselves hurt."

"Leah it wasn't your fault. You were just doing what you thought was right."

_2 days later_

Jake and I were sitting by our creek listening to the water and the sounds of nature. Jake turned and kissed me and he gently laid me down and hovered above me kissing me every so gently. I stopped him, "Jake you know what makes me love you more and more every time you do it?"

"What?"

"Is how gently you are with me, I have always been one of the guys and everyone always thought I was rough around the edges but I actually do like it when someone treats me delicate like you do."

"Well that's good because you will always be my baby doll." He kissed me and that's all I needed, to know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man. He was the one that God wanted me to be with and until now I never realized it.

"Jacob Black, I love you"

"I love you too Leah"

"No Jake I mean I love you, like for better for worse, love you"

"Leah I love you like, till death do us part, love you too"

"Good" He bent his head again and kissed me again.

We made out for awhile and I slowly started to work his shirt off. I got it off and he started to pull off mine.

_Jacob's POV_

I was pulling off Leah's shirt when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. We broke apart and she started laughing and I was pissed. I got it out of my pocket and opened it. It was just a text message, _Bonfire at the usually spot tonight, bring something, and doesn't matter what. 7 o'clock tonight._

"Lee there is a bonfire tonight at 7 and we have to bring something."

"Ok, let's go home and we will make something together to bring there."

"Ok" We packed up the picnic and started walking back to my dad's truck. We got to it and I put everything in the bed and she was already in the truck when I got in. I started the truck and she lifted my arm up and put it around her shoulder. I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead and drove us home.  
"So what are we making?"

"Let's make cupcakes for the guys."

"Umm Lee do I look like I making cupcakes?"

"No but you are making them today"

"Fine" she made me make cupcakes with her and it was actually fun. When we were done she went and took a shower. When she got out she came out in just a towel wrapped around her and she was finishing her second braid, she had put her hair in two long pigtails. "Jake what should I wear?"

"That towel is fine."

"Jake I mean for really,"

"I don't know jeans and a shirt"

"Well you are just a big bundle of help"

"I know, but you love it"

"I know" She came over in just the towel and wrapped her arms around my waist and put her fingers in my belt loops and pulled me closer to her. And she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed me. I kissed her back and then she pulled away too soon.

"I have to go get ready now."

"Well I have to help you."

"Ok" and she ran into my bedroom and landed on the bed giggling. I got on top of her and that was when we christened my bedroom. By the time we were done she had to re-braid her hair and we had to hurry to get ready. We got dressed really fast and then we ran out the door with the four dozen cupcakes. We made it to fire last but we made up for it with the cupcakes. We all sat around the fire and talked. All the guys loved the cupcakes and they were gone fast. We sat around the fire for a long time. Leah was dozing off on me by the end of it. I was sitting with one knee up and one straight out and she was sitting in between my legs and she was leaning again my leg looking at the fire. I had laid my sweatshirt on her and she put her arms in it and pulled it around her. I was holding her hand and had my arms wrapped around her. The guys started to leave around 12 so I picked up Leah and carried her to the car and then went back and got all of our stuff. I walked back to the car and Leah was still sleeping. I put the stuff in the back and drove us home.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 9- Her Left Hand**

_Jacob's POV_

I carried her into the house and took off her sweatshirt and laid her down on the bed we have been sharing. I went and put on a pair of boxers and that's it, then I went and laid down next to her. She curled up next to me and we fell asleep fast. In the morning I woke up to an empty bed but then I smelled something cooking. I got up and went into the kitchen. Leah was cooking a lot of food in nothing but a red silk robe. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck. "This smells amazing darling."

"Well thank you" She turned around and kissed me then she turned back to the food so that it didn't burn. When it was done she put it on the plates we sat down and ate it. We were eating and she looked so sexy in that robe. When she was done and I was done she started to get up to wash the dishes but I had different plans. I ripped the table clothes along with all the plates and food off the table.

"Jake!"

I picked her up and laid her down on the table and started kissing her. She got the idea and ripped her robe open. She was gorgeous and I kissed her hard and she took off my boxers and we were both on top of the table. I lowered myself to her and entered. She moaned in pleasure and I gently started to thrust while I kept kissing her.

"Oh Jake!" She was moaning out my name and kissing my chest and we were thrusting faster. We both reached our climax but kept going after. We kept thrusting a lot and harder and then we reached our climax again. Then we slowly started to come down and I got off the table. Leah got off to and came over to me and kissed me, "Now that was super amazing but you need to clean up this kitchen." She picked up her robe and went in the living room and sat down and watched the news. I got the kitchen cleaned and went and sat with her. I kissed her on the forehead when I sat down and then I looked at the TV and she was watching a show called _I didn't know I was pregnant_.

"Babe quick question because I'm not a girl, but don't like babies move inside of you and you like not have like a period for 9 months and don't you get like a belly?"

"Umm yeah you do but these girls had like extremely irregular periods and just gained a little weight."

"Well that is just weird"

"I know but it is interesting I mean how would you feel if your girlfriend was 16 years old and didn't know she was having a baby until she was rushed to the hospital with horrible cramps and found out that she was in labor and 10 centimeters dilated?"

"Umm yeah, I hope that you know if or when you get pregnant."

"I will," She kissed me and then we finished watching it. When it was over she turned to me, "So what was our breakfast 'dessert' all about?"

"Well you just looked so damn sexy in that red robe that I couldn't wait."

"Well I think your dad might be a little angry to know that we have now had sex on the couch in the living room, on an air bed in the living room, in your bedroom, and in the kitchen."

"Let's not forget the shower"

"That is true and what sort of scares me is I'm not on birth control."

"Well I wore a condom for most of them"

"Most?"

"Yes Lee, in the shower and just then on the kitchen table I didn't"

"Well you better hope that you are a lucky duck"

"I am so we have nothing to worry about."

"You better be right Jacob Black"

_2 months later_

Leah and I are now graduated and Leah was now 18. I was going over to her house tonight for dinner. Her mom and my dad knew about me imprinting but didn't know that Leah and I had had sex before. At the end of the summer Leah and I were planning to move in together. It was July now so we were getting ready. After dinner today we were going to look at apartments close to town but far away enough that we could have are own lives. I got to Leah's house at about 6 and went and knocked on the door. Sue came to the door.

"Good evening Jacob how are you tonight?"

"I'm good Sue thanks, how about yourself?"

"I'm great, you can come on in because Leah is just finishing up dinner and then she has to run upstairs and finish getting ready. You can come on in and relax in the living room with Seth."

"Thanks" I went into the house and sat down in the living room. The house smelled of pork chops and stuffing. I loved Leah's cooking and my mouth started water just by the smell and thought. About ten minutes later Leah came down the stairs wearing a beautiful purple tank top shirt and black shorts. She had the same color purple clip holding her hair back. She looked beautiful. When she got to the bottom of the steps I noticed that she was wearing 4 ½ inch heels that made her ass look fabulous. She came to the bottom of the steps and even with the heels on she had to lean up to kiss me. She gently kissed me and then she grabbed my hand and drug me to the kitchen. I went with her lazily because I really just wanted to stay where we were or go up to her bedroom with those heels on.

We went into the dining room and dinner was on the table. It smelled and looked so good. All of us sat down and started to eat.

"Babe this is amazing."

"Thanks"

"Yeah Leah, I guess your mommy taught you well"

"Ha-ha thanks mom"

"Leah all your food is good so you don't need to hear it from me"

"Thanks Seth, I'm glad everyone is enjoying it." We finished dinner, talked a little and then Leah and I left to go look at houses and apartments.

"Jake let me just grab my sweater"

"Ok"

"Leah please try to be home by at least 12"

"Ok mom"

"And be careful"

"Always"

"Thank you for having me over Sue"

"You're welcome Jake"

We walked outside and closed the door.

"Damn, Lee you look so sexy tonight"

"Well thank you, you don't look bad yourself with that tight t-shirt. Rawr!" She purred and growled like a cat and pulled herself closer to me.

"We better go before your mom comes out here."

"Ok"

We walked to my car hand in hand and I opened the door for her and closed it then went around and got in the car. "I don't know how we are going to be able to get a good look at things after 9 because it will be dark but we can go again in the morning"

"Ok"

"Let's just go to the beach for right now"

"That sounds great"

We drove to the beach and we got out and she met me at the front of the car and we started to go up to the beach. She stopped before we got on the sand and took off her heels still holding onto my hand. She carried them in her free hand and held my hand with the other. I took off my shoes too and carried them in my other hand. We walked on the beach for awhile and talked. We stopped a little ways down and sat down to just listen to the waves.

"Jake are you ready to move into a house?"

"Yes are you?"

"More then anything"

"Good" I had been playing with the box in my pocket all day today and all during dinner; I didn't know when to do it. We sat in this spot for awhile and then we decided to walk down the beach a little farther. When we could see each other in the light of the moon I stopped.

"Jake?" I got down on one knee and pulled out the box.

"Leah, I know that we haven't been dating that long, and I know that we are soul mates but I would like to do this right. You are the love of my life, my best friend, and my everything. We have come such a long way in such a short time, you are the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with, I want to grow old with you, and create our own fairytale. Leah Clearwater will you be the princess to my happy ending and marry me?" She was crying by now.

"Yes!" I got up and she kissed me and she was shaking and I put the ring on her finger and kissed her again.

"It's nothing big but it has a lot of meaning. It was my great-grandma's, my grandma's and my mom's, now it will be yours."

"Jake its perfect and I love it." She kept looking at it and it felt so right to hold her left hand with the ring on.

"Jake, I love you so much."

"I love you too" We walked on the beach back to the car and I took her home.

_**A/N: There are links on my page to this chapter. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I own nothing. Don't let the title of the chapter fool you.**_

**Chapter 10- More Babies Then One**

_Jacob's POV_

I dropped her off at her house and gave her a kiss good bye that would last all night. I was picking her up in the morning at 10 to go house hunting. I was the happiest man alive to know that she said yes. I drove home and fell asleep fast. I got up early and took a shower. I left the house at 9:45 and got to Leah's house at 10. She came out as soon as I pulled in. She came to the car and got in.

"Good morning fiancé" She gave me a kiss and I pulled out.

"Good morning"

"Last night I looked up some local listings of houses on the market that were in our price range and there is one that I fell in love with and want to see in person. I want you to keep an open mind because it's a fixer upper but it is so cute and perfect. It's a four bedroom, 2 ½ bathrooms, 4 acres house and the land runs into the beach."

"Well it sounds cool, let's go take a look"

"Good because I made an appointment for the realtor to meet us there at 10:15"

"Ok" We drove to this house and it really wasn't bad at all. There was a beautiful landscape done around the house and the house just needed a fresh coat of paint on the outside and maybe a new deck. It was really cute though. I liked it a lot.

"Jake what do you think?"

"I like it a lot!"

"Good" We got out of the car and the realtor was already there. She came up to us and shook our hands and showed us to the house. We went up the stairs and everything was looking good. I liked the house a lot and Leah was happy. We went inside and everything looked beautiful, I mean a fresh coat of paint, some furniture, and a little character and it would be great. I wanted to know that the catch was.

She got done showing us the house then we sat down on the deck to talk about what we thought about it.

"I love it, how about you Jake?"

"I like it a lot but it seems a little too good to be true, I mean this perfect and in our price range?"

"Well the house has been on the market for over three years"

"What else? Does it flood at high tide? Someone die in here?"

"Jacob Black" Leah hit me in the arm.

"Well at high tide the grass by the beach gets a little flooded but not up to the house and no Mr. Black, no one has died in the house."

"Well Jacob and I are going to talk about it and we will call you later today."

"Take your time, you have my number and if there are any other questions don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you so much for your help."

"Oh no problem."

The woman left and we sat on the deck and talked.

"Well money is a factor but not a big one, when my mom past on she left everything to me and my sisters and each of our shares are enough to support us for life plus my dad said he would help too."

"Same here, when my dad past he left everything to Seth and I so,"

"Ok so do you like it?"

"I love it"

"Good me too, I will have someone come and inspect it in the morning and if everything seems good then we will buy it."

"Oh Jake, our first house!" She got up and came and hugged and kissed me. I was so excited that she was happy and that we were getting a house.

_2 months later_

Leah and I were married and living in our house. We were working on getting the house all fixed up one room at a time. Leah got a job at a book store in town and they were paying her good money. I got a job at a dinner as a short hand cook. I liked it a lot and I was the fastest cook they had so they paid me pretty good too. I came home and Leah was already home when I got there, usually I beat her home. I walked in the door and called out, "Leah? Are you ok? You're home early"

"Yeah I'm in here." I walked into the kitchen and Leah was going around watering the plants she had placed around the house.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why are you home so early?"

"Jake, I think you should sit down."

She looked really serious and she sat down the watering can and walked over to me.

"Lee you're scaring me what's wrong?!"

"Jake, I'M PREGNANT!" she jumped in my arms and I was in shock for a second, "Wait we are having a baby?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god! Leah that's amazing! I am so happy!" I kissed her and picked her up and carried her into our bedroom. I laid her on the bed and kissed her.

"I haven't told anyone yet because I had to tell you first."

"Well let's have a bonfire here tonight to tell your mom, the guys, and my dad?"

"Ok sounds great." I kissed her again, and she was so excited, so was I. We got up and went and ate dinner.

"So our first appointment is in the morning at 11"

"Ok I will be there"

"Good, Jake I can't believe we are having a baby!"

"I guess we have to start working on a nursery now"

"Yeah"

_2 hours later_

All the guys were there and so were our parents and the elders.

"Guys what's the big news!"

"Well everyone," I put my arm around Leah and nodded to let her say it.

"Jake and I are having a baby"

"Oh my god!" Leah's mom came running up to us with tears in her eyes and hugging us. All the guys told me nicely done and my dad couldn't get the huge grin off of his face all night. One of the elders came up to Leah and I, "I would like to congratulate you two on your bundle of joy, you will be the first members of the pack to bring a child into this world."

"Thank you sir" I shook his hand and he gave Leah a hug. We all enjoyed the fire and everyone left at about 11 or 12 and Leah and I cleaned up and went in to bed. We both took a shower first and as Leah was brushing her hair was laying in bed waiting for her. I was flicking through the channels in our room. I came to something that looked semi interesting so I kept it on.

"So Lee are we going to do that thing where once a week I trace your belly from the side so we can see how big you get?"

"Awe Jake a belly poster that would be so cute, we can do it on a poster board and then decorate it and frame it and hang it in the nursery."

"Ok we will start tomorrow after the doctors so we know what week we are starting at."

"Ok" She finished brushing her hair and came and laid down next to me using me as her pillow like always. I shut off the lights and set the timer on the TV and Leah kissed me good night. I pulled the covers up for her and covered her. I kissed her forehead and we both started to doze off.

_8 weeks later_

"Lee in one week you got bigger."

"Well Jake there is a growing baby in there."

"I know" I stood up and kissed her. I placed my hand on her little belly and kissed her again. We went and laid down in bed and Leah was reading her pregnancy book and I was watching the news.

"Jake did you know that our baby is the size of a Red Bull can?"

"No I didn't Lee"

"Did you know that I can rub coco butter on my stretch marks that are starting so that they aren't bad after I have the baby?"

"No I didn't"

"Did you know that you can rub that coco butter on me?"

"I did know that one." I kissed her forehead and she snuggled in closer then she was. I had my arm around her and she was resting on me. She was holding the book in one hand and rubbing little circles on her belly with the other. I put my hand on her belly too and kissed her.

"Jake tomorrow is the day we find out if we are having a boy or a girl."

"I can't wait, babe what do you want?"

"I just want a healthy baby"

"I want a little girl"

"Awe you do?"

"Yeah, I want a little girl to spoil, not that I wouldn't be happy with a boy to play football with but he can come later."

"You think we are having more?"

"Well yeah, that's why we got a four bedroom house babe,"

"Maybe I just wanted a big house"

"No I know you to well, you want more babies then one."

"Ok I do" I kissed her again and then we turned everything off and went to bed.

_**A/N: More links on my page. R&R!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I own nothing. Don't let the title of the chapter fool you.**_

**Chapter 11-Enjoying Our Life **

_Jacob's POV_

I kissed her a few more times and then we went to sleep. In the morning I got up and took a shower before Leah got up. While I was in the shower something came bursting through the door and that something started throwing up. I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around myself and I got out and went to her. I held her hair back and rubbed her back. When she was down she leaned against me and she was sweating. "Baby did the doctor say that throwing up this violently every morning, I mean you get up throw up and then you have to go lay back down because you are so exhausted."

"I don't know, it's all apart of pregnancy"

"I know but I hate seeing you like this" I picked her up bride-style and carried her back to the bed. I set her down and covered her up then I went and got dressed. I came back in and she was sleeping. I went and crawled behind her and wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm. I kissed the top of her head, and she turned around and snuggled her face into my warm chest and fell back to sleep. After she fell asleep I held her in my arms and listened to her sleep. I felt so bad that she threw up like that every morning. Finally it was about 9:30 and I had to wake her up because our doctor's appointment was at 11, and I knew she wanted to take a shower first.

"Leah? Lee?" I started to gently rub her arm.

"No just five more minutes please?"

"OK five"

She fell back to sleep and in five minutes I woke her up. "Come on baby, you have to get ready for the doctor's"

"Ok" She got up slowly kissed me on the forehead and went into the bathroom and took a shower. I went down stairs and made her something fast to eat, and when she came down we had 15 minutes to spare so I had her sit down and eat. When she was done I helped her out to the car and we drove to the doctor's. When we got there she checked in then came and sat down next to me. I put my arm around her back and my hand on her belly.

"We get to find out if it's a boy or a girl in this belly"

"Good and then we can start on the nursery."

"Yeah" She kissed me and I kissed her back.

"Mrs. Black?"

"Here" I helped her get up and then I walked with her to the scale. She got on the scale and the nurse took her weight.

"Well Mrs. Black you have gained a totally of about 12 lbs. That is a great sign of a health and happy baby. Now let's go into the exam room and the doctor will be in soon."

"Thank you" We went in the room and she got on the exam table and I stood next to her. I rubbed her lower back while we waited because I knew it had been bothering her. Carlisle came into the room about ten minutes later.

"Well it is always nice to see some familiar faces, how are you feeling Miss Leah?"

"Pretty good, I have felt the baby move but Jake can't feel it on the outside yet."

"Well that's normal, it might take a few more weeks before he can feel the baby, would you two like to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Yes"

"Ok then Leah would you please lay back?"

"Yeah" She laid back and then Carlisle pulled up her little shirt till you could see her whole belly. Her little belly button was sticking out and she looked adorable. I kissed her and then Carlisle started the exam. He felt around on her belly a little and said that the baby was facing a good direction. Then he put the gel on her belly and started the sonogram. Leah held my hand a little tighter and she had a big smile on her face.

"Well guys there's the head, the two arms, the two legs, and it looks like you two are having a little…girl"

"Jake you here that, a little girl!" She started crying and I bent down and kissed her. I was so excited, a little girl.

I kissed her again as Carlisle cleaned off her belly. "I will print out copies of these sonogram pictures and I will see you in my office in five minutes"

"Ok thank you Carlisle"

After he left I helped her get off the table and we walked to Carlisle's office and went in and sat down. I was so happy and so was Leah. Carlisle came in and sat down on his desk.

"Ok so Leah you are about 20 weeks along which means you have reached the midway point. I would like you to gain about another 15-20lbs before the baby is born. You will be getting a lot bigger of a bump, but I want the baby to have enough room. In a week or two if Jake still can't feel the baby on the outside I want you to come in and see me. Do you two have any questions?"

"No I think that should be it"

"Ok then I would like to see you in about two months, make an appointment with my secretary and I will see you then, and I expect to see a big baby bump next time. You guys know how to get a hold of me if you have any questions."

"Thank you Carlisle" We both got up and shook his hand and left. When we got outside Leah called her mom and I called my dad and text all the guys to tell them it's a girl.

"Hi mom, it's Leah, I just wanted to tell you that your granddaughter has made it to the half way point."

"Yep mom it's a girl"

"I know Jake and I are thrilled."

"Honey mom said congrats"

"Tell her thanks"

"Ok mom I will see you later." She hung up and kissed me again.

"Jake a little girl" She still hadn't let go of my hand and was rubbing her belly again.

"I know I am so excited, how are we going to do the nursery?"

"I don't know something that is girly but not like all pink and stuff, something that matches the rest on the house."

"Ok we will work it out" We pulled into the drive way and I went around and walked her up to the door. We went in and went and sat in the living room. Our house had really become a home in just a few short months.

_2 months later_

Today was Leah's baby shower and she was so excited. She was wearing a short brown dress with matching shoes. She looked adorable. Her baby shower started at 4 o'clock and all the guys, and her friends and everyone were going to be there. I was still laying in bed and so was she. I kissed her a few times. We were laying there and I had just boxers on and she had panties and a tank top. I was rubbing her belly and the baby was really kicking today.

We had decided on the name Madison Abigail Black. We had the nursery just about done. We just needed a few little things and some clothes. Leah was getting really uncomfortable lately although she did have a 3-4 pound baby sticking out of her body. Every night I gave her a back message, I rubbed her feet, and put coco butter on her belly which usually lead to more christening of the bedroom but I just wanted to make her feel more comfortable.

"Baby I don't want to leave the bed today, you are so warm and comfortable and this bed is just amazing, plus I think the baby is napping and it's a lovely break."

"Then let's stay here forever"

"Ok" She snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes. I stopped rubbing her belly and put my hand behind my head and started to doze off too. We fell asleep and were woken up by the house phone ringing. I answered the phone half asleep and Leah was still asleep.

"Hello?"

"Jacob Black! Get your ass to this baby shower with that mommy!!"

"Oh shit what time is it?!"

"Time for you to move your ass, its 3:45 and if you aren't here by 4:15 I will kill you!"

"Jeeze Em calm down."

"No I planned this whole thing and you better get here!"

"Ok we will be there"

I hung up the phone and started to wake up Leah.

"Baby, we have to get ready fast. It's almost 4 and we are still sleeping." She jumped up and when she got off the bed she stopped and held her belly and gasped. I ran over to her.

"Lee what's wrong?!"

"Just one of those pains that Carlisle told us about, the one that I can get when I move to fast."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Ok"

We got ready and we went to the baby shower. It was great and Leah had a great time and so did I. Sam, Seth and I were loading up all the stuff that we got and Leah was really tired. I went in to the building that we had the party at and helped her out to the car. She was waddling more and more now and losing her balance a lot so I helped her so she didn't fall. I got her in the car and we went home. I unloaded everything and by the time I was done Leah was asleep in our bed. I went in and kissed her good night and went and finished setting up the nursery with everything we got. I didn't finish until 3 am and I fell asleep in the rocking chair.

_Leah's POV_

I woke up at 5 am for a pee break with no Jake in the bed so I got up and went to go look for him. I heard his soft, soothing snores coming from the nursery. I walked in to see that the nursery was completely done and Jake was asleep in the rocking chair holding a giant dog. I went over and kissed him on the lips and he woke up.

"What's wrong?! Is it time?!"

"No baby, it's ok but I can't believe you did all of this last night."

"Yeah"

"Baby why don't you come lay down in bed with me and go to sleep?"

"Ok" He got up and walked back to the bedroom with me and we laid down. Today was Sunday so it was our last day off before we had to go back to work and our day was going to consist of laying in this bed and enjoying our life.

_**A/N: We will be welcoming baby Black next chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I own nothing. WARNING! This chapter is VERY long compared to the others.**_

**Chapter 12- I Hope She Has Your Eyes**

_Leah's POV_

_2 months later_

Jacob and I were lying in bed and he was rubbing my belly and talking to the baby. I was lying on my back and Jacob was lying on his stomach, eye level with my belly.

"Honey I don't want you to get mad because the baby is coming in like a few days but would you mind if I go to a concert with Sam?"

"No that's ok, I don't care"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah where is it?"

"Las Vegas and we are leaving in the morning"

"Are you driving or flying?"

"Flying"

"Ok"

"And Emily said she could come stay here or you could stay there."

"Ok, oh you are going to miss Seth's graduation."

"I know I feel really bad but he said that he is ok with it, and Paul, Jarred, Seth, Quil, and Embry are all a phone call away and so am I"

"I know"

"Ok well we will leave in the morning and be back Thursday"

"So three days?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, I will miss you so much"

"I will miss you too" he kissed me and I kissed him back. "I love you Lee"

"I love you too Jake"

In the past couple of months I had really become close with Paul and Jared; they were at our house all the time and were really helpful and excited about the baby.

After Jacob was done talking to the baby he came and laid behind me and started to rub my back for me. He kept kissing the back of my neck and kissing my back.

"I love you so much, and you better keep that baby in you for three days."

"I don't think we are going anywhere" I said rubbing my huge belly. "But if I go into labor are you going to get here in time?"

"Baby if I have to fly the plane myself, I will be here."

"Ok" I turned to face him and kissed him. I deepened the kiss and he pulled me closer. We were kissing a lot and then the baby kicked super hard and even Jake felt it. It took my breath away and I gasped.

"Wow I felt that, are you ok?"

"Yeah" He kissed me again and the baby kicked.

"I guess the baby doesn't like it when I kiss mommy." He said rubbing my belly. I turned over so my back was against him and I pulled the covers up and started to fall asleep. He rested his hand on my belly and kissed my head again. This is where I wanted to stay forever.

In the morning Jacob was all packed when I got up and I was in the kitchen waiting for Sam to come and pick up Jacob while he finished getting ready. When Jacob came out he was carrying his bag and putting his wallet in his pocket. I don't know why but when I saw him I started crying. He dropped his bag and came over to me and held me in his arms.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I don't know I just really don't want you to miss the baby being born."

"I won't miss it. I love you and I wouldn't let you go through that without me."

"Ok" He wiped my tears away with his warm thumb and kissed me.

"I love you so much, and if _anything_ at all happens you call me."

"Ok, I love you too" I kiss him again and he hugged me. I heard Sam beep the horn but Jacob didn't move to let go so neither did I. I kissed his neck and kissed him. Him kissed my belly and told the baby to hold on three more days and then came up and kissed me again.

"I love you Leah"

"I love you Jacob" He kissed me one last time and then left.

"I will call you when we land"

"Ok"

And he was gone. He called me about 3 hours later to tell me they were there.

_The next day_

I got up at about 10 and took a shower. When I was done I called Emily to tell her everything was good here. Paul was picking me up at 12 to go to Seth's graduation so I started to get dressed. I wore a pair of white shorts and an orange dressy tank top that was just about the only thing that fit that would look ok for a graduation. I wore orange flip flops and kept my hair straight. Paul was at our house a little early but I was ready. I slowly made my way down our steps to the drive way. He opened the door for me and I got in. Jared was in the back seat.

"Hey Leah, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, how are you?"

"Good"

Paul got in the car. "So can anyone believe that Seth actually made it?"

"No, I never thought I would see the day my little brother graduated."

"Yeah" On the way there my lower back started to really bother me but it was nothing unbearable so I kept my mouth shut. We got there and my mom was setting up the video camera and was sitting in the front. There were no seats up there so we sat closer to the back but we could still see. Embry and Quil sat with us too. On my right I had Paul, on my left was Jared, Embry was next to Paul and Quil was next to Jared. Commencements started and the graduates walked on stage and everyone stood up and clapped. I stood up to clap and stopped. I grabbed Paul's arm and leaned forward a little.

"Leah what's wrong?!"

"I think I'm in labor" I looked up at him scared, he grabbed my hand and told me to squeeze it if I needed too. He smacked Jared in the arm. "Leah it's going to be ok."

"Dude she is having the baby"

"Shit!" We started to work our way to the door and Embry and Quil followed.

"Embry and Quil you stay here, I can't believe that I'm missing my brother's graduation. Go tell my mom that we are going to the hospital and just to come after, she isn't getting in the delivery room anyway, some call Jac-AHHHHH!" I leaned forward a little and Paul supported me. Paul just told me to breath and was doing really good. After the contraction passed I stood back upright.

"Jared, start timing to see how far apart they are."

"Ok"

Embry and Quil went back into the graduation and we went out to the car. I had two contractions just on the way to the car.

"The contractions are two minutes apart, what does that mean?"

"That means we should have been at the hospital when they were four minutes apart" Jared and I both stopped and gave Paul a look.

"What I have been reading up a little"

"I don't care, someone call Jacob. AHHHH!" we got in the car, Paul was driving and Jared and I got in the back. Paul was trying to get a hold of Jacob. I was squeezing Jared's hand and screaming in pain. "Leah its ok, you are going to be ok"

"Where the hell is Jacob?!"

"Las Vegas"

"Thank you fucking captain obvise, did you get a hold of him?! Is he on his way?! Hee-hee-whoooo! Hee-hee-whoooo!" I was breathing extremely heavy and Paul was driving fast.

"We need to go to my house! I need my over night bag!"

"We will get it after you have the baby."

"No I need it now!"

"Ok, geeze Leah"

"I don't want to hear it; you do not have something that weighs more then a watermelon trying to squeeze its way out of you!"

"Thank god for that."

"Shut up and drive" He kept trying to get a hold of Jacob and we got to my house fast. I got out and Paul and Jared started to help me up the stairs. We got in the house and I told then where the stuff was and they ran and got it. We were on our way back out to the car when I stopped again and there was a gush of water and then I started screaming more. Paul started to whimper in pain because I was grabbing his arm so hard.

"Oh my god! Where is Jacob?!" Paul was trying to call him again and he got a hold of him. I grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"JACOB BENJAMIN BLACK, YOU BETTER GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE TO SEE YOUR BABY BEING BORN OR I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND LOCK YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"_Baby calm down, I will be there, how far apart are the contractions?"_

"2 minutes"

"_Shit, why aren't you at the hospital?!"_

"Why aren't you here?!!"

Paul and Jared were laughing. "You two better shut your freaking mouths or I will cut off your balls too!"

"_Baby I will be there and take it easy on the guys"_

"Do NOT tell me what to do! You are not here for me like you promised and I'm having your baby!" I started to cry.

"_Lee please don't cry, I will be there, I promise"_

"You better!"

"_I will, I love you"_

"I love you too"

"_Ok I'm getting on the plane right now, just hold in there for three hours, the airport is only 10 minutes from the hospital"_

"Ok-AHHHHHH!" I grabbed Jared's hand again and started to scream.

"_Oh baby I'm sorry I'm not there"_

"Just get here!" we hung up and Paul was almost to the hospital.

"Umm guys the contractions are 1 ½ minutes apart"

"Oh God! He isn't going to make it!"

"Yes he will"

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then Paul and I will be there to see our niece be born"

"You guys are going to be there anyway, if you want too"

"I do"

"I do"

"Ok" I was breathing heavy and rubbing my belly. "Oh please wait just three hours."

I wanted to cry because Jake might miss this. He was so excited about being in the delivery room and now he might miss it. We pulled into the hospital and Paul pulled up and came around and opened my door. He helped me out and Jared got out after me. Jared helped me into the hospital and Paul parked the car. I went to the front desk.

"Leah Black"

"Ok, how far along are you?"

"Three days before my due date"

"Ok and is this the father"

"No, my pig headed husband is on his way"

"Ok we will get you in a room"

"Thank you" I bent forward again in pain and Jared grabbed me before I fell.

"OWwwww!"

"Just breath" he helped me to the room and they got me all hooked up. The nurse came in and started to hook the monitor around my belly and asked me, "So are you excited about your twins?"

"Twins?!" Jared, Paul and I all said at the same time.

"Well I just figured because you were so big"

"No this is one baby"

"Oh ok well good luck" She said it with a weird look on her face. I didn't know what it meant but right now I didn't care.

"Well hello Leah, how are you doing today?"

"In a lot of pain"

"Well the option of drugs is still open but you agreed, with Jacob that you didn't want it"

"I know, but the only thing I need you to do is wait three hours until Jacob gets here."

"Well let's see how far a long you are and that will tell us if we can wait."

"Ok" Paul and Jared were on each side of me and were both holding my hands. The look on their faces though, made me think they were holding my hands because they were nervous more this to support me. The doctor put on a glove and came over and put my legs up.

"Ok Leah, we are going to check to see how dilated you are, it will hurt some but it won't be bad."

"Ok" She checked me and told me to push a little and I did.

"Well you are about 8 centimeters dilated. The way you are progressing I would say you will be ready to push in about an hour."

"No it has to be three hours."

"Leah this baby is in the birth canal, if I keep it in there the heart rate will drop and there is a bigger risk for you and the baby the longer she is in there."

I started to cry and Paul tried to comfort me, "Leah don't worry, Jared and I will be here no matter what."

"Ok, thank you doctor" Paul's cell phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Paul, its Jake I'm using the plane phone on the back of the seats put Leah on"_

He handed me the phone and I was still crying.

"_Baby what's wrong?"_

"The baby is going to come without you here"

"_I will be there"_

"Honey the doctor said that I'm 8 centimeters dilated and I should be fully dilated in about an hour and once I am they can't leave the baby in long because the baby is in the birth canal and the longer the baby is in there the more risk there is to me and the baby."

"_Lee, I am trying so hard to get there. I am so sorry that I went to this concert, and do NOT wait for me if something goes wrong. I would rather miss this then lose you or the baby."_

"Ok I love you"

"_I love you so much"_

We hung up and I put my head back.

"Leah why don't you try to get some rest, we have a long way ahead of us." The doctor told me. Jared and Paul each pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

"So what are you guys naming our niece?"

"We aren't tell anyone till after she is born"

I grabbed Paul's hand hard and took a few deep breaths. We sat there and tried to relax. An hour later the doctor came back in and checked me.

"Well Leah I'm sorry to say but you are ready to push."

"Ok" I looked at the clock and it was only and hour and a half before Jake would get here.

She started to get ready and the nurses came in. Jared and Paul got ready too. They got a wash cloth to wipe my forehead while I pushed.

"Leah just think you will have a beautiful little girl to hold in a little bit. You have been waiting for nine months and she is finally going to be here."

"Thanks Paul"

"You're welcome Leah"

He and Jared both kissed my forehead and the doctor was ready.

"Ok Leah, let's welcome your little baby, on the next contraction I want you to push and one of you guys count to 10"

"Ok"

"Ok push Leah" I pushed hard and Jared counted to ten. When I was done with the first push I felt like crying. It hurt so bad.

"That was great Leah, ok another big push" I pushed again and Jared counted. By the end of the push a tear escaped my eyes.

"Great, another big push." I pushed again and more tears escaped. When the push was over I fell back and started balling. "Leah what's wrong?"

"I miss Jacob! I can't believe he isn't here!"

"I'm sorry Leah"

"Ok Leah push again!" I pushed and the doctor said that she could see the head.

"Ok you have a little girl with a lot of black hair so push again so we can finally meet her."

I pushed as hard as I could and then I felt the doctor set the baby on my belly. She was crying and the doctor started to clean her off.

"Who wants to cut the cord?"

"I do" I looked up and there was Jacob. I had never been so happy to see him.

"Jake!"

"Oh Leah I'm so sorry I missed this! I love you so much and I'm so sorry!"

"Jacob would you like to cut your daughter's cord?" the doctor asked Jacob with a big smile.

"Yeah" He cut the cord and then came over to me and kissed me and I was crying. Paul and Jared left the room to give us our space. The doctor cleaned me and the baby up and then brought her back over to us. She handed her to me and I started crying more. I looked up at Jacob and he was crying too.

"Leah she is so beautiful"

"I know" I kissed him again and again.

"I love you Jacob"

"I love you too" We were both crying and looking at our perfect daughter. She was so content and just looked up at us with her big eyes. They were grey but had a tint of brown to them.

"I wonder why she has grey eyes."

"Most babies are born with grey eyes and their true color doesn't set in until about 9 months after they are born."

"Wow, I hope she has your eyes Lee" I kissed him again.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I own nothing. **_

**Chapter 13- We are Doing it Again**

_Leah's POV_

The doctor left us alone with the baby and said she would come back in an hour to check on us. Jacob sat down on the bed next to me and out his arm around me. He was talking to the baby and he just was already in love. I kissed him a few times too.

"Do you want to hold her Jake?"

"Sure, you don't think I will break her do you?" He asked seriously.

"Oh Jake she won't break just hold her head." I handed her to him gently and he held her like he had been holding babies his whole life.

"You're a natural"

"Thanks, I think this is the most terrifying thing I have ever done."

"Holding a baby?"

"No holding my daughter that is depending on me for everything thing"

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, honey she is so adorable and tiny"

"She didn't feel tiny coming out"

"I'm still so sorry I missed that"

"Honey I already said its fine"

He kissed me again and then he looked back at our daughter.

"Well it is finally nice to meet the little person I have been talking to for 9 months, and I finally get to see if you are really going to kick as hard as you kicked mommy when I rubbed her belly." He bent down and kissed her forehead and she just looked up at him. I felt a tear escape at the sight; it was so adorable and amazing. We had already fed her a bottle and changed her diaper once so she would be ready to fall asleep soon. Jacob was holding her and she started to cry and he started to panic.

"What do I do?! What's wrong?!"

"Here give her here" He passed her to me gently and I rocked her and she stopped. She started to fall asleep.

"How did you do that?" He whispered.

"I don't know I was so worried that I wouldn't be a good mom but it's easy"

"Well that's good that it's easy for you"

"Baby I have been carrying her around for 9 months, you are just meeting her. Give it time."

The baby fell asleep and we just sat there looking at her. She had tiny chubby cheeks, a lot of black hair, a tiny little nose and her eyes were the perfect shape. She already had Jacobs full pink lips.

"Welcome to the world Madison Abigail Black" Jacob said kissing her on the forehead. Then he kissed me.

"Maybe you should go tell the family to come in and see her. Don't tell them her name yet."

"Ok" He got up and went and got all the guys, his dad, and my mom. They all came in and started to coo over her. Jacob came and sat back down next to me on the bed.

"Well guys what is my grand baby's name?"

"Guys, we would like you to meet, Madison Abigail Black."

There was an "Awe!" that went across the room at the same time.

Everyone wanted to hold her but I didn't want to give her up. I let my mom and Billy hold her and then Jake helped all the guys hold her and then she got back to me where she belonged. She fit perfectly in my arms and it was as if my body was made to hold her tiny body.

Everyone stayed for awhile and then they started to leave. Once they were all gone the doctor came back in and said that the nursery would keep her over night to watch her vitals and Jake and I could go to sleep because I wasn't being released until the morning. Jake said that he would sleep in the chair but I wanted him next to me, holding me in his arms. He curled up in the bed that was made for one person and held me in his arms. I curled up into his body and fell asleep fast. It was really hard giving birth and I didn't realize how tired I was until I fell asleep. I didn't wake up until 10 o'clock the next morning. Jake woke me up gently.

"Lee, we can leave in an hour and they are going to bring the baby in, in five minutes so we can dress her in her first outfit."

"Ok" I got up and waited for them to bring her in. They brought her in and Jake already had her outfit laid out and the car seat ready to go. We dressed her together and Jacob put her in the car seat. While he did that I tried to get up and get dressed but it hurt really badly. Jacob finished getting her settled; he came over and helped me gently out of the bed. He helped me into the bathroom and he helped me get dressed and then we went back out and started to get our stuff together. The baby slept the whole time and the nurse and doctor came in for us to sign the release papers. We filled them out and then we left. Jacob carried the car seat out and helped me walk. He went and got the car and put the baby in first, then I got in the back seat with her and he drove away.

"Leah, I have never been so stressed out to drive, not even when Quil and I got hammered at Sam's and then I drove home."

"When was this JACOB?!"

"This was like when I first got my license."

"Oh ok"

We all made it home safe and Jake came around and helped me get out of the car and then he got the car seat. He started up the steps with me and the baby. We got to the top and he unlocked our door and went in. He set the car seat on the kitchen counter and started talking to her.

"Hello my little girl, you are home finally." He started to unbuckle her and she started to cry. He got the belts off fast and picked her up and started to rock her.

"See I told you it was natural"

She looked so tiny in his big arms. I went over and laid my head on his shoulder and looked down at our daughter. She was so tiny and she was such a good baby.

"Ok Jake let's go change her diaper and put a jumper on her and then you can give her a bottle and put her down for a nap if you want"

"Ok" He carried her to the nursery, and set her on the changing table. She was just looking around.

"Jake just talk to her so I can change her really fast"

"Ok, hello my baby, what is mommy doing? Is she changing you? Can you say hi to your mommy? You are so cute, yes you are, and yes you are." She smiled at him and I was about done putting the jumper on her. I finished and picked her up. I held her in my arms and went to go and get a bottle.

I walked out but then came back and looked at Jake.

"What's wrong?"

"Honey what was that earlier, while I was still pregnant about how you weren't going to talk to the baby in a baby voice?"

"Shut up" He started to laugh and so did I but then I stopped. "Oww" I held my stomach because it hurt to laugh. He came over.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot about the laughing, coughing, sneezing thing."

"Yeah" I went and got the bottle and came back in to the nursery and handed her to Jake. He went and sat in the rocking chair and started to gently rock back and forth and feed her. I went into the living room and sat down slowly on the couch. I laid down and fell asleep fast.

_Jacob's POV_

I was rocking Madison gently and feeding her. She was hungry but toward the end of the bottle she was falling asleep. I took the bottle out and she fell asleep. Once I knew she was all the way asleep I stood up slowly and set her in her crib. I covered her up a little. She was out cold and softly snoring. I walked out after turning on the baby monitor and went to see where Leah was at. It didn't take me long to find her since she was fast asleep on the couch. I gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Jake where is the baby?" she whispered.

"She's asleep Lee"

"Ok" I laid her down on the bed and she whimpered a little when I moved her to much. I went around and laid around with her. Slowly and gently she curled up to me and I covered her up. She fell back to sleep and I started to doze off. Leah and I both woke up when we heard the baby start to cry over the monitor. She started to get up.

"I got it Leah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" I went to the nursery and picked her up.

"Someone smells like they need a change" I laid her gently on the changing table and changed my first diaper. She was pretty easy to change.

"I think you know this is daddy's first diaper so you are being good for me." She gave me a big smile.

"There's that beautiful smile." I bent down and kissed her forehead and lifted her up. I carried her into our bedroom and Leah was still asleep so I laid down with the baby and she laid down on my chest. She held onto my finger and I kept shaking it and she would smile.

_1 year later_

Leah and I were sitting on the ground of the living room with all Madison's toys around us. She was playing with all of her toys and she was putting blocks in a bucket and then dumping it out on me. She hadn't taken her first steps yet but she was close. Today was her birthday party and everyone was coming over our house. Madison could stand up on her own but hadn't gone to take the first steps yet. Leah and I were on opposite sides on the living room, when she was done playing with the blocks she crawled over to me and I stood her up. She was standing there looking at me and bouncing up and down laughing at me. I turned her around to face Leah.

"Go walk to mommy"

"Come her Maddi" She started laughing at Leah and then she started to go to Leah. She walked of to Leah and Leah grabbed her. We started clapping and I got up and came over to her and picked her up and kissed her and spun around with her. She laughed and laughed.

"Baby our little girl took her first steps!!"

"Yeah she did, it's because she is so smart, yes you are, and yes you are." She started blowing on her belly and she laughed. Leah looked up at the clock and it was 12.

"Well one little girly needs to get her nap before her little party starts."

"I will put her down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah you start on the food"

"Ok thank you Jake" She kissed me and then went into the kitchen.

I bounced Maddi up and down and carried her into the nursery. "My little girl is going to take a nappy" She giggled and then we got into the nursery and I took off her clothes so that she just had a jumper on. Then I changed her diaper and rocked her a little in the rocking chair with a bottle. She fell asleep fast and I laid her done in the crib. I went out into the kitchen to see Leah putting the cakes in the oven. She already had the sloppy joe's in the crock pots and the macaroni and cheese defrosting on the counter.

"Do you need any help babe?"

"No I'm good; I have twenty minutes until the cakes are done so I'm going to pick up the living room."

"Ok I will help you."

"Thank you baby" I went over and kissed her. We went into the living room and cleaned it up. When we were done we sat done on the couch and turned on the TV. She laid her head on my shoulder and covered up.

"Just a 10 minute nap. Wake me up if timer goes off."

"Ok baby"

She fell asleep on me and I waited to hear the kitchen timer. It went off and I went into the kitchen and left her sleep. I checked to see if the cakes were done and then pulled them out and put them on the cooling rack. I came back in and sat down and she jumped awake.

"Are the cakes burning? Did the timer go off?!"

"I got them out, they were done."

"Ok thank you"

_2 hours later_

All the food was done and we were decorating. By the end of decorating our house looked like the inside of a castle made of glitter and rhinestones. It was pink and purple and very princess like. I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I never thought I would be making my house look like a castle for a little girl."

As soon as I said little girl she started to cry. I went and got her and changed her diaper then carried her out to the kitchen.

"Look at the birthday girl that just woke up." Leah turned around and Maddi reached out for her.

"There's my little girl, how was your nap?" She went to Leah and laid her head down on Leah's shoulder. "Honey I'm going to sit down with her, can you mix the sloppy joe's?"

"Yeah" I mixed them and then went and say with them. Maddi was just waking up so she wanted to cuddle. She laid on Leah like she did when she was born Maddi had her eyes open but she was still tired. She just laid there and Leah soaked it all in.

"Jacob this is one of my favorite things about being a mom, when she wakes up and wants to lay on me."

"She is so adorable, and such a good baby"

"Yeah she is"

Maddi sat up and looked around and then she leaned back on Leah. She was still tired but Leah took this time to start doing her head. Leah parted it down the middle and put it in pigtails but they were only half up ones because had hair still in the back. She just laid there and drank some juice out of her juice cup. When Leah was done, Maddi sat up and looked at me and reached for me. I took her and she hugged me. I kissed her and she kissed me. She was so cute and adorable.

"I love you Madison"

_4 years and 3 months later_

"I can't believe our little girl is going to kindergarten."

"I know" I picked up my little girl and kissed her good bye.

"I love you sweet heart"

"I love you too daddy"

"I love you baby"

"I love you too mommy" She kissed us both goodbye and then she walked onto the bus. I couldn't believe that she was in kindergarten. Leah and I walked back to the house and sat out of the deck with the dog. Leah brought me a cup of coffee and she had orange juice.

"Honey why aren't you having some coffee?"

"I don't want any" That was weird she always had coffee with me. We were having a bonfire at Sam's tonight at 7. Sue was coming over to our house to watch Madison while we went.

"Honey are you ok?" She was acting weird and I didn't know what was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine I just, I don't know"

"What's wrong Lee?"

"I just think that maybe, possibly, there is a chance that I might be pregnant"

"What's wrong with that? Honey that would be great"

"I know but are we ready for another baby? What about Madison? What is she going to think?"

"Honey I think she would be excited to be a big sister. Why do you think you are pregnant?"

"Because I'm almost a week late."

"Well let's take a pregnancy test"

"Ok" I went and got some at the store and brought them back. "I got five different kinds because I didn't know which one"

"Ok" she said with a laugh. She went into the bathroom, did her thing and then came back out.

"Five minutes"

"Ok" we sat there and I held her hand and had my arm around her. Five minutes had passed and we got up. She went in first and then looked at it. "Honey we are having a baby!"

I just hugged her and picked her up and kissed her. "This is great!" I kissed her again and again. She started crying and kissing me back.

"We are doing it again!" The dog was barking and jumping with us.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I own nothing. **_

**Chapter 14- A Great Suprise**

_Leah's POV_

_3 months later_

I got up before anyone else and went to take a shower. I took off the tank top I slept in and glanced in the mirror and out of the corner of my eye I saw that I was really getting a belly. I looked in the mirror harder. I heard Jake rolling around a lot so I went in there, still in my bra and panties.

"Jake! Jake!"

"What? What?!" He sat up and looked me over. "Wow baby I thought we only did the when Maddi was at school"

"Jake get your head out of the gutter, look" I turned to the side a placed my hand on my belly.

"When did that happen?"

"Well I would imagine about three damn months ago Jake!"

"No I mean the whole belly thing, you didn't start showing with Madison until like four or five months."

"I know I didn't have to start wearing maternity clothes until then too. I'm going to have to start wearing them now." He got up and came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands on my belly. I turned my head so that it was lying on his chest. He bent his head a little and kissed me. That's when there was a tiny knock on the bedroom door.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I come in?"

"Yes baby" I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around myself really fast. She opened our big bedroom door and came in. She ran to Jake and he picked her up and she kissed his cheek.

"Good morning Daddy" I laid back down on the bed and Jake brought her over and she jumped on the bed to me. She landed right next to me and kissed me too.

"Good morning Mommy"

"Good morning baby, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't care Mommy"

"Well Mommy has a doctor's appointment and Grandma Sue is coming over to watch you and when Daddy and I get back we will go see a movie and go to dinner, ok?"

"Oh Mommy that sounds fun, I love when Grandma Sue comes over, she plays outside with me and we play hide and go seek."

"Ok well she will be her in about an hour so how about Daddy takes you down stairs and makes you a yummy breakfast so I can take a shower?" She turned and looked at Jake with huge eyes, "Daddy can I help you make it?"

"Of course munchkin" He got up and tickled her. She giggled the little laugh that she has had since she started to laugh at us. He picked her up, still giggling, and took her down stairs to cook. I went and took a quick shower and then got dressed. I walked down stairs and stopped when I heard them talking.

"Daddy, why does Mommy have a belly?"

"Well that's because Mommy has a baby growing inside that belly."

"Well what if Mommy's belly gets to big?"

"Her belly will get big but she will be ok and when her belly gets really big, that means the baby is ready to be born."

"How is a baby borned?"

"Well…ummm...the baby…" I walked in laughing a little.

"The baby is pushed out of Mommy"

"Oh well does it hurt you?"

"Sometimes"

"I am going to be there when the baby is borned?"

"If you want to or you can stay with Grandma Sue and Grandpa Billy"

"Can I just stay with them and then see the baby after?"

"Of course honey" I kissed her forehead and sat down to eat breakfast.

"Lee I'm going to go take a shower before we have to go."

"Daddy don't call Mommy Lee, her name is Mommy"

"Ok I'm sorry, Mommy I'm going to go take a shower before we go"

"Ok" I laughed a little and Jake went over to Maddi and kissed her on the forehead. Then he came over to me and kissed me gently on the lips. He went upstairs and left Maddi and I to finish up breakfast.

When we were done I cleaned up really fast and then went upstairs to pick out Maddi's clothes. She went into the living room and watched her shows that she liked. I picked out her clothes and was on my way down stairs when I heard, "Mommy, Grandma Sue is here!! She's here, she's here!"

"Ok baby go open the door for her" I heard the front door open and then I heard my mom's voice.

"Good morning pumpkin"

"Morning Grandma" I heard Maddi's little feet jumping up and down. I went down stairs to greet her.

"Hi mom"

"Good morning sweet heart" I went over a kissed her on the cheek and semi hugged her since Maddi was in her arms. I looked at the clock and it was 10:30 and my appointment was at 11:15.

"Well mom she has had breakfast, I have some play clothes laid out for her when she wants to get dressed. Jake and I should be back at 1 at the latest. We are going to lunch after the doctor's and then we will be home. There is stuff in the fridge for lunch or you can take her to lunch. I will leave money on the counter."

"Ok sweet heart, I raised two amazing kids I think I can handle my beautiful granddaughter, right Maddi?"

"Right Grandma!" Maddi held a thumbs up at me and I kissed her hand.

"Jake we have to go; I don't want to be late!"

"Ok, I'm coming" He came running down the stairs, kissed Maddi on the cheek and then my mom on the cheek and grabbed the keys.

"Ready?"

"Yes, see you later baby, bye mom thank you" We went outside to the car and got in. Jake drove us to the doctor's office and on the way there he kept reaching over and rubbing my belly. I didn't mind but I could tell her was excited.

We got to the doctor's office with 10 minutes to spare so I went in and signed in. I went and sat down next to Jake. He held my hand and when they called us back he didn't let go. They weighed me and measured my belly.

"Well someone is well on their way into their fifth month."

"No I'm only three months"

"Oh well this will be a big baby then" She smiled and lead us to the room. I was starting to get nervous. Why would she think that I was in my fifth month, was I that big? I placed my hand on the belly protectively. The doctor came in about five minutes later.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Black, how are we feeling?"

"Well actually I wanted to ask you if it was normal to be showing this much." I rubbed my belly.

"Well it is your second pregnancy so you will show earlier."

"Ok" It was sort of a sigh of relief to know that it was ok to show this early.

_Jacob's POV_

"Let's just do an ultra sound to make sure everything in your belly is good to go." He laid her back and lifted up her shirt. He put the gel on her belly and started the ultrasound. He moved the wand around a little and I was looking on the screen. It didn't look the same as it did when we had the ultrasounds for Maddi.

"Umm guys, I don't know how to tell you these" Oh God what was wrong?

"What's wrong?!"

"Ummm…you guys are having triplets."

"Oh my God" I kissed Leah, this was so exciting! I couldn't believe that we were having triplets.

"Well guys, congrats. Leah, you will have to start going to a high-risk doctor from now on. I have a feeling they will put you on bed rest in a few weeks so I will give you the number to one of my friends that is a high-risk. He is great and I wouldn't send you somewhere I wouldn't take my own wife."

"Ok thank you" He cleaned her up and then gave us the number. I could tell that Leah was freaking out, so could the doctor.

"Leah, I will tell you, I don't have many patients that come in here carrying triplets but I will tell you that weather you are religious or not, God only gives triplets to people they know can handle them. You two have done such an amazing job with Madison that I have no doubt in my mind that these babies will be just as great."

"Thank you and that really means a lot"

"Well good luck and make sure I get to see these beautiful babies when they are born."

"You will be one of our first stops."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I own nothing. **_

**Chapter 15- The Specialist**

_Leah's POV_

The next day Jake and I had an appointment with the specialist. We hadn't told anyone yet about the triplets because we wanted to go see this doctor first. Maddi slept at Paul's house last night so that was easy for us to go in the morning. I got up at about 10 and started to get ready. I woke Jake up at 10:30 so he could get ready and I went down stairs and got some juice. He came down stairs ten minutes later and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Honey I just wanted to tell you that I am so excited about this and everything will turn out amazing."

"I know I'm excited too, just really nervous because now I'm high risk and I wanted to have a natural birth like with Maddi, what if I can't do that this time."

"Baby let's not freak out until we talk to this guy."

"Ok" He kissed me and we got up and left. We got to the doctor's about a half an hour later because he was farther away. We walked in and there was only one other couple there. The wife looked like she could barley move let alone walk. I grabbed Jake's hand tighter and he pulled me closer. We sat down after signing in and they started talking to us.

"What are you guys having?"

"Well yesterday we found out its triplets."

"Awe that's what we are having too, our babies are due in about three weeks"

"Oh wow"

"Yeah you get pretty big but it is a wonderful experience"

"Ok" Jake kissed my forehead.

_Jacob's POV_

I kissed Leah's forehead because her hand started to tremble. They called us back and we went back there. On the way there I held her hand and whispered in her ear, "Baby I love you, everything will be ok and I will be here for you every single step of the way."

She turned to me, "You mean you aren't going to miss the birth this time."

"Baby I said I was sorry"

"I know" We went in to the doctor's office not the exam room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Black, I'm Dr. Silverton and I am the high-risk specialist." He shook both of our hands and told us to sit down. We sat in front of his desk and held Leah's hand.

"I know that you two must be feeling a lot of emotions, happiness, excitement, fear, and many others. This is totally normal, it's like finding out your having a baby times three. Now I want you to know that I have delivered a lot of twins, triplets, and a few sets of quads all successfully. My wife and I have a set of twins and three other children. I understand that you already have one child, how old is she?"

"Madison is five going on thirty."

"Oh we have one of those too. Our daughter Eva is "Eva the Diva", she runs the show. Do you have any questions for me, which was dumb of course you have questions?"

"Well I delivered Madison naturally, am I going to be able to do this with these babies?"

"Depending on the position, if they can be turned, and your condition, it shouldn't be a problem. Out of the sets of triplets I have delivered, about half of them wanted to do it naturally and all them except two have been able too."

"Ok and will I be on bed rest?"

"I imagine that you will be put on bed rest between the sixth and seventh month till the end unless something happens."

"Ok"

"If you do not have to go on bed rest early, I'm going to suggest a prenatal cradle. It's a device that will wrap around you and help you hold your belly up. This will help with back pain, blood circulation and swelling of the legs and feet. They are cheap and I can provide you with one, if you would like."

"Ok when the time comes."

"Ok then I will see you in about a month and I hope that belly is getting bigger."

"Ok" She laughed a little and we left. When we got in the car I started it and started to pull out.  
"So what did you think?"

"I liked him a lot, I'm really glad that there is a good chance I will be able to have the babies naturally."

"Yeah that's awesome baby, so are we ready to tell the family?"

"Yes"

"Ok call Paul and tell him to get the guys together at our house."

"Ok and I will call and order some pizzas for everyone."

"Ok sounds good" I drove us home and then we got there and she started to set up everything for everyone to come over. I helped her and then I went to go put some shorts on and a t-shirt. She put on some jeans and the most beautiful color red shirt on. It was a tank top that flowed perfectly over her belly. She came down and I pulled her into my arms. I kissed her a few times.

"I love you so much Lee"

"I love you too Jake, this is amazing that we are having three babies"

"THREE BABIES?!?!?!"

"MOM!" I turned around to see an extremely excited Sue. Leah looked horrified that her mom found out this way.

"Mom you can't tell anyone, we want to tell them tonight"

"Ok" She came over with tears in her eyes and placed her hand on Leah's belly. "Oh my baby"

"Mom, shut off the water works, I don't want to cry too"

"Ok I'm sorry" She wiped the tears away and hugged Leah and then came to me. "Oh Jake" She hugged me hard and I hugged her back. I was so glad that Sue had really accepted me as her son-in-law. She always just called me her son because Leah and I were so close.

Everyone started to arrive about fifteen minutes later and the pizza got here a little after that. Everyone was sitting down and eating when Leah and I stood up.

"Umm guys, I would like to tell you something."

"Well we already know that Leah is pregnant again"

"No it's not that"

"Ok then what is it?"

"Well Leah is pregnant with triplets!" Paul started choking on his drink and Sam also fell out of his chair.

"Wow that is a lot of babies"

"Yeah but we are thrilled"

"Mommy what does triplets mean?"

"It means that Mommy is having three babies at once."

"I'm going to have three little brothers or sisters?"

"Yes honey"

"Oh my gosh, I get to dress up three babies like baby dolls, I thought it was only going to be one. This is so cool!" I laughed at her but I was glad that she was as excited as Leah and I. I picked her up and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. Then she laid her head on my shoulder and yawned.

"Madison didn't Uncle Paul let you sleep?"

"No Uncle Paul and I danced around the house and ate ice cream and candy and watched TV and jumped up and down and ran around and played with the doggy and then we fell asleep on the couch!"

"Wow Paul thought she was actually going to sleep."

"I tried but we were having so much run weren't we munchkin?"

"Yes" she started to clap. "We had a lot of fun" We all sat back down and finished dinner. Then Maddi fell asleep on my chest so I carried her up stairs to her room and laid her down in bed. I kissed her forehead and covered her up. I turned her night light on and closed her door. I went back down stairs and the only ones left were the pack and their girlfriends. We were all sitting on the deck and talking. Leah and I were sitting on the glider and she was laying down using my chest as a pillow. She was resting her hand on her belly and slowly dozing off. All of the guys' girlfriends were getting tired so we called it a night. I helped Leah clean up and then we went in the house to go up to bed. I checked on Madison before we went to our bedroom and she was still asleep. I went into the bedroom and Leah had her night shirt on and was climbing into bed. I changed into my boxers and that's it. Then I climbed into bed with her and pulled her closer.

"Good night Lee"

"Night Jake, I love you"

"Love you too" I kissed her good night and we fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I own nothing. **_

**Chapter 16- You Look So Beautiful**

_Leah's POV_

_9 weeks later_

Leah was twenty one weeks pregnant and looked like she did a month before she delivered Madison. I was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. Leah came walking in with one hand on her back and the other was rubbing big circles on her belly. She was breathing sort of heavy.

"Jake something's wrong." I dropped my spoon and looked at her.

"What is it Lee?!"

"I think I'm in labor"

"You can't be you are only like five month in"

"Then we better get to the hospital" She bent forward and yelled in pain. Madison came running in. "Mommy what's wrong?!"

"Mommy has a belly ache; do you want to go to Uncle Paul's?" I said going over to Leah.

"Yes!" She got excited and I started to call Paul.

"Paul its Jake, Leah's going into premature labor I need to drop Maddi off"

"Thank you" I started to help Leah down the stairs outside.

"Come on Maddi, you are going to Uncle Paul's house"

"Ok Daddy"

"Get in the back and buckle up." I got Leah in the front seat. She looked at me and I could tell that she was really scared but so was I. I just grabbed her hand; "It will be ok baby" I kissed her hand and drove to Paul's. He was waiting outside when we got there. He ran to the car and got Maddi out of the back. He came around to my window.

"We will call you when we find anything out about Leah's," I held up my fingers to do quotes, "belly ache"

"Ok got it."

I pulled out of the drive way and started to drive to the hospital. The doctor knew that we were on our way and told us to hurry.

"I love you Leah"

"I love you too Jake, but Jake I'm scared."

"I know baby, it will be ok." We got to the hospital and I jumped out and went around and helped Leah. She was standing up to get out of the car, when she started breathing really heavy and sat back down.

"Just breathe, in and out, in and out." I held her hand and when the contraction passed she stood and we walked into the hospital. The nurse that was sitting at the front desk, "Awe I see we are coming in to have a baby!"

"No, I'm pregnant with triplets and in early labor so could you be a peach and page my doctor? Thanks" I could tell she was getting pushed over the edge from the pain but she was trying to stay calm.

"It's ok baby, in and out, in and out" The doctor showed us to the room and got Leah hooked up to the monitors.

"Ok Leah I'm going to exam you to see if you are dilating, if you are we will try to stop the dilation." He put a rubber glove on and pushed her legs up. He separated her legs and checked her cervix.

"Ok Leah you are dilating but you are only at 1cm. We will stop the dilation because this is too early for these babies. I just need you to relax and I'm going to put the medicine through your IV. The contractions will continue but only for about an hour. I will check you in about a half an hour to see if the dilation has stopped."

She was breathing through a contraction so I answered for her. "Thank you doctor" We sat there through all the contractions and then they started to slow and pass. The doctor came back in to check her.

He checked her and said that the dilation and contractions stopped.

"Now this means that you will be put on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. You still want to have the babies at home?"

"Yes, if possible"

"Well so far everything is good to go with that. So you will be able to go home in about an hour, I just want to make sure everything is good. Bed rest, Jacob make sure she does NOT get up for more then an hour a day."

"Ok that will be easy."

"Ok"

_3 hours later_

We were home and Leah was sleeping. I was just getting off the phone with Paul and he was going to keep Madison over night for us. I went and laid down and bed and looked over at Leah. She wasn't asleep she was just contently looking at me.

"What's up baby?"

"Well today, you were amazing. I was so scarred and I know you were too but you stayed calm and were there for me. Thank you" She leaned up and kissed me gently. I kissed back and then we broke apart.

"You were so good too, I mean you were the one actually having the contractions and you didn't swear at me or panic or anything." I kissed her again. When we broke she laid on her back and rested her hand on her belly. I lifted up her shirt and kissed her belly three times. I came back up to her level but didn't pull her shirt down. I felt around on it and felt the babies kick and move. It was so amazing. All the memories of when Maddi was in her belly and how amazing it was the first time I felt her kick. I kissed Leah again but kept my hand on the belly.

_Leah's POV_

Jake's warm hand was moving on my belly, feeling the babies. His hand was so big but so warm and it felt so good. I was feeling huge but every time Jake gets in bed and rests his hand on my belly, I just don't feel like anything can go wrong with this pregnancy. I am so scarred that we are going to lose one of them or two and I'm just nervous.

"Lee, are you nervous, I'm terrified."

"Me too, I'm just so scarred that we are going to lose one of the babies or something is going to go wrong."

"Well no matter what we will have each other and Madison. Everything will be ok and in a few months we will be able to hold our three babies in our arms." He bent down again and kissed my belly. He came back up and kissed me.

"I love you"

"I love you too Jake" we sat there in silence for awhile but then I broke it.

"Did you notice that I'm about the same size as I was like a month before I delivered Madison?"

"Yeah but you look so beautiful"


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I own nothing. **_

**Chapter 17- She is So Sweet**

_Leah's POV_

Leah is now 32 weeks pregnant. Her belly is really big and she is extremely uncomfortable. She was lying in the bed and Maddi was at school. I came in and laid with her.

"How are you feeling Lee?"

"My back hurts and I haven't seen my feet in two months"

"I'm sorry baby, would a kiss and a back rub make you feel better."

"Well maybe I don't know might want to try."

I laughed a little and then went over and kissed her.

"That helped a little maybe a couple more would help more" I kissed her a few more times and then I started to rub her back.  
"I love you"

"I love you too"

I kissed her again and then she turned to face me. She had to lift her belly when she moved. Her body was so tiny compared to the big belly. Leah had gained about 30 pounds but her belly weighed about 20 pounds alone about five pounds per baby plus everything else.

I was lying on my back and she was resting her head on my chest. Her big belly was resting on me and I could feel the babies moving. I kissed the top of Leah's head I could tell these babies were draining her mentally and physically. I felt bad that there was really nothing that I could do to help her.

"Baby maybe the babies will be here soon."

"I hope not"

"Why not?"

"Because the longer I keep them in the healthier they will be."

"Oh baby I feel so bad that you are so miserable"

"I'm not miserable I just want to be able to do stuff like get up and pack my daughter's lunch for school."

"I know baby but you're on strict bed rest."

"I know, we have a doctor's appointment at 12 today"

"Ok" We started to get ready and then I helped her into the car. We got to the appointment on time and they took her right back. When she was walking it was more like waddling and he had both hands on her back. I put my hand on her back and walked with her. She got on the bed and ready for the doctor. He came in about ten minutes later.

"Hello there Miss Leah, how are you today?"

"Huge, I never thought that my body could stretch this much."

"Well hopefully those babies stay in there a little longer"

"Yeah we hope so"

"Ok Leah, lay back for me, we will do an ultra sound to make sure the babies are in ok positions for the home birth."

"Ok"  
She laid back and pulled up her shirt. Her belly was huge. I held her hand and kissed her. The doctor started the ultra sound and all the heart beats were strong.

"Ok Baby A and B are ready to go, they are head down but Baby C is breach. That isn't a bad thing though. I have delivered plenty of babies breach so they should be ok."

"Ok"

"And I'm going to check your cervix to see if you are dilated at all, that will tell us if they will be here soon or in a few weeks."

"Ok" She put her legs up and he checked her.

"Well Leah you are dilated to two centimeters which ok and normal since you are so far into the pregnancy but I'm going to up your medicine so we can keep them in there as long as possible."

"Ok" I kissed Leah again and the doctor cleaned her up.

"These babies should be here in about a week or so, so I would be ready to go and have me on speed dial."

"Already done"

"Ok well the next time I see you I will be delivering your babies"

"Can't wait" We left and went home. We got home just in time to get Maddi off the bus. She came running down the drive way while Leah was getting out of the car. She went over and hugged Leah and kissed her belly in three different places. Then she came over to me and I picked her up and we all went into the house.

"How was my girl's day?"

"It was fun, today we had art class and I drew a picture of you, me, mommy, and the babies."

"Really were the babies still in mommy's belly?"

"Yes"

"What do you want the babies to be?"

"I want them to be a girl and two boys"

"Really?"

"Yes daddy, what do you want them to be?"

"Anything I just want them to be healthy"

"Oh I see well daddy can I help you make dinner?"

"Yes would you like to make our own pizza?"

"YES!"

"Ok Let's go" I set her on the stool in the kitchen and went to help Leah lay down. Once she was ok I went and Madison and I made pizza for us.

"Let's make a special pizza for mommy, ok daddy?"

"Ok what do you want to put on it?"

"Um pepperoni, cheese, sausage, um bacon, and everything."

"Well we can't put mushrooms because mommy is allergic but we will put everything else on it."

"OK" We made three pizzas, Maddi made her own, I made one, and we made one for Leah together. When the pizza was done Maddi and I made a pretty tray up with flowers and the pizza and brought it in to Leah. I carried it in and Maddi helped.

"Mommy we made you a special pizza with your favorite stuff except mushrooms because you're allergic"

"Well thank you sweet heart" Maddi jumped up on the bed and sat down next to her. I set the tray in front of Leah.

"Baby this is so pretty"

"Try it mommy, try it!" Leah took a bite.

"Yummy this is good! Thank you!"

"Maddi let's go and eat our pizza"

"Ok" Maddi ran in the kitchen and I started to close the door.

"I will get us a pizza tonight"

"Thank you" she said as she put her pizza in the trash. She laughed a little and I went out and tried my best to eat some of the pizza.

"Hey daddy tonight is Friday can I go sleep at grandma's?"

"Well you can call her and ask her"

"Ok" She jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Daddy what's the number?" I gave her the number and she dialed it and called Sue. She was going over to sleep there tonight and Sue was picking her up soon.

Maddi went in and said good bye to Leah and gave her and the babies a kiss good bye.

"Bye mommy, bye babies" Sue picked her up a little after that and then I went in and laid down next to Leah.

"So how was the pizza?"

"Bad but she had fun"

"Yeah and she is so sweet" I kissed Leah.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I own nothing. **_

**Chapter 18-They Are Perfect**

_Jake's POV_

I was still lying with Leah and she was falling asleep.

"Baby just go to sleep its ok"

"I know but I just don't want to fall asleep again on you."  
"Honey you are getting your body ready to have three babies."

"I know but I still feel bad."

"Don't"

"OK" She curled up on my chest and started to fall asleep. I turned on the TV and started watching the news but soon fell asleep. The next morning I woke up first and just laid there with her in my arms. I watched her belly as the babies moved. It was amazing that she could sleep with all that movement. Wow, it was amazing to see all that movement. She started to wake up and she stretched but then stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Honey I think I just had a contraction."

"Well that's good that means that the babies will be here soon."

"Yeah, the doctor said that the first stage of labor will last between 8-10 hours and that the contractions will be 5-20 minutes apart."

"Ok well do you want me to call the doctor?"

"Yeah just to let him know that it's happening."

"Ok and I will call your mom too"

"OK" I went and got the phone and then got back in bed with her.

"Have you had anymore contractions?"

"Just one but it wasn't bad."

"Ok" I held her hand and called the doctor.

"Hello this is Jacob Black and my wife Leah has gone into labor."

"_OK Jake how far apart are the contractions?"_

"I would say about 7 or 8 minutes apart."

"_OK well I will start to get ready to come over there, if they get closer then 4 minutes apart or her water breaks call me."_

"Ok thank you"

"The doctor said that call him if your water breaks or they get closer together"

"OK" She gripped my hand and took a few deep breathes. I rubbed her belly while she was breathing through the contraction. It passed and she let out a big breathe.

"Are you good?"

"Yeah that one was a little stronger then the last but I'm ok"

"Ok well we have a lot of time so…do you want to take a shower or a bath to try to relax?"

"Yeah a shower would be nice"

"OK" I helped her to the bathroom and helped her get her clothes off and into the shower. Before she got in she had another contraction. She put her hands around my neck and was breathing deeps into my chest. I rubbed her back through thee contraction. Once it was over she got in the shower.

"Do you want me to get in or just sit in here on the counter?"

"I don't care"

"Ok I will just sit on the counter, if you need me because of a contraction just say my name"

"OK" She closed the door and let the warm water run down her body.

"Jake" I opened the door and she had her hands on the wall of the shower and was breathing heavy.

"Its ok baby, its ok" I rubbed her lower back until it passed and then I let her finish her shower. She had one more contraction before she was done in the shower. She slowly got out of the shower and I wrapped a towel around her.

"Your mom said she would keep Maddi until after we have the babies because Maddi doesn't want to be here when you have them."

"OK" She went into the bathroom and got yoga shorts and a sports bra on. I went over to her and kissed her.

"You are beautiful"

"Thank you sweet heart"

"I love you and you are doing amazing"

"Thank you, I love you too"

_8 hours later_

The doctor was at our house now and Leah was in active labor. Her contractions were more intense and lasted longer. She needed more support to get through them too. Leah was lying in our bed just trying to relax. I laid behind her and rubbed her lower back and big belly. A contraction hit and she grabbed my hand and tried to breathe through it. Toward the end it got more intense and she started to moan in pain.

"You're ok, just breathe" It passed and the doctor came in.

"Leah I'm going to check you and then I'm going to run to my office and get some supplies."

"Ok" She rolled onto her back and put her legs up. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her belly. The doctor came over and checked her cervix.

"Ok Leah you are about 6 centimeters dilated and should be going into transition part of labor. Your contractions will be about a minute apart, last for about 90 seconds and will be a lot more intense. Jake I want you to help her focus on a stable object to breathe through it."

"Ok"

"When I get back you should be close to fully dilated and ready to push. If you want to get on the rubber ball, focusing on balancing will help. I will be back in about an hour or two; I want to stop at my house and then the office. Your water should be breaking anytime now."

"Ok thank you" She grabbed my hand again and was breathing really heavy. I held her hand and rubbed her hand.

"You're ok, you're doing great."

She made it through the contraction and the doctor left. I helped her to the rubber ball. She sat down on it and I sat on the couch behind her. She leaned back on my chest and started to breathe heavy and I held her hands. She started rolling the ball in little circles while the contraction passed. She got up and started to walk around the kitchen. I stayed in the living room until I heard, "Jake"

"Yes?"

"My water just broke"

"Ok, just stay calm" I went in and she was standing there and sure enough her water broke. I stood there for a second but then she started to lean forward and almost fell. I ran over and grabbed her before she fell.

"Ahhhh!"

"Just breathe, I got you, you're ok"

_2 hours later_

The doctor was on his way back to the house and Leah was getting extremely uncomfortable. We were still using the rubber ball. Leah had her head on my chest and I was rubbing her back again she was breathing really heavy.

"Ahhh!"

"Just breathe, in and out, in and out. You are doing great Leah."

"Jake it hurts so bad! God I need to push!"

"No the doctor will be here soon."  
"Ehh!" She leaned against me harder. She took a deep breathe and I knew the contraction was over but not for long. The doctor rang the door bell.

"Just come in" He came into the living room where we were.

"Ok Leah where do you want to have your babies?"

"I don't care just get them out" The doctor looking at me.

"How about here?"

"Ok" He got a clear tarp looking thing and laid it out on the living room floor. Then he laid out some huge towels so that it was comfortable.

"Ok Jake, you sit against the couch, Leah you sit in front of him. If you want a pillow between you that's fine." The doctor set up the three plastic cribs and some extra towels. I got Leah on the floor and ready to go. I didn't have my shirt on but I had shorts on. Leah still had her sports bra and new shorts on since her water broke. Leah was leaning against my chest and breathing heavy. I wiped the sweat off her forehead and gave her a kiss.

"Honey you are doing great."

The doctor took off her shorts and checked her.

"Leah you are fully dilated, what we are going to do is you are going to push out the first baby, I'm going to clean baby A off and make sure that baby is stable before we start on the next one."

"Ok"

"Jake I want you to support her and keep her as relaxed as possible."

"Ok I can do that"

"Ok Leah are you ready?"

"Yes!"

She pulled her knees up and held onto both of my hands.

"Ok Leah, push!" She put her chin to her chest and pushed hard.

"Good Leah" She let go of my hands and held her knees for the next push. I rubbed her belly while she pushed. The babies weren't really moving that much. I wiped the sweat off her forehead again and kissed her.

_An hour later_

"Ok Leah the head is all the way out, one more big push"

She pushed hard and started to scream at the end of the push but stopped when we heard the cries of our baby.

"It's a boy!" He set the baby on Leah's belly and started to wipe him off. Leah and I were both crying. He was so perfect and beautiful. The doctor took him and finished cleaning him.

"Your baby boy is health and weighs 5lbs 2oz." He put him in one of the clear cribs and then came back over to Leah.

"Ok Leah push again so we can see what you will have next." She started to push and I rubbed the top of her belly. She only had to push for 35 minutes for this baby.

"One big push!" She pushed and there was the next cry. He set the baby on her belly again.

"Another boy!" He started to clean him off. Leah started to cry more and I kissed her again.

"We have two boys!"

"Oh Jake I love you so much"

"I love you too" He cleaned off the other baby and placed him in the second crib.

"Baby B weighs in at 5lbs 8oz, ok Leah last time"

Her belly already looked so much smaller. She looked a little bigger then she did when she had Maddi. I rubbed her belly some and then she started to push again. She only had to push a few times before the doctor could see the head.

"Ok Leah last push for this pregnancy"

"Last push for my life!" I laughed a little and then she pushed again. The baby was born and the doctor put the baby on her belly again.

"Well guys another boy!" He took him away and cleaned him up.

"Baby C weighs in at the biggest baby at 6lbs and he must be a mover because yesterday I could have put money on it, I thought he was going to be born breech"

_1 hour later_

Leah and the babies were all cleaned up and we were all lying in our bed. I was holding two babies and Leah was breast feeding one.

"They are perfect"

"Yeah they are"


End file.
